Vide
by Dieu Anonyme
Summary: 6ème année. Qu'est ce qui arrive quand ton meilleur ami, ton pire ennemi ou ton indestructible héros n'a plus cet éclat dans les yeux, n'a plus de but dans la vie... N'a plus de vie tout court?
1. La course contre la mort

**Disclaimer : **Tous les prestigieux personnages, leurs belles caractéristiques, les charmants lieux, etc. que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Toute la merde qui reste, c'est à moi.

**Note de l'auteure (vous n'y échapperez pas) : **Je vais être franche. Ce torchon qui suit est ma première œuvre – quel mot éloquent, il fallait que je l'utilise! – Donc, je me dis que ceci devrait propablement faire partie des avertissements. Oui ça devrait… on va donc commencer par ça.

**Avertissements : **Première fanfiction de l'auteur. Ce qui veut dire que c'est peut-être complètement, carrément lamentable. Ce qui ne veut _pas_ dire que vous pouvez passer tout droit, sans lire. Au contraire, je vous mets ici dans l'obligation de me faire parvenir des commentaires après une lecture complète. Autres avertissements? Pas la moindre idée pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'après avoir été flambée vive par vos critiques je vais me terrer dans un trou et ne plus jamais m'approcher d'un ordinateur. Ce qui veut évidemment dire qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à cette histoire. Peut-être. (Ne fais-je pas pitié?)

Autre chose avant de commencer. Je ne suis pas Française de France – je vis actuellement au Québec, Canada, et c'est aussi là que j'ai appris cette superbe langue – ce qui veut donc dire que Non, je ne connais pas les expressions Françaises et Oui, je vais essayer d'adapter mon texte pour que tout soit le plus compréhensible possible pour tout le monde. Donc chers Français, Françaises de France, je vous demanderais de m'informer s'il y a quelque chose de douteux dans l'histoire que vous avez du mal à saisir. (Ne voyez-vous donc pas que j'essaie subtilement de vous faire reviewer? Ah…J'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça.)

* * *

On n'avait jamais vu de tempête comme celle-ci. Le ciel brandissait son pouvoir à l'aide d'éclairs aveuglants. Le tonnerre soutirait de petits cris étouffés aux habitants des maisons propres et bien alignées de Privet Drive. Des enfants sanglotaient, leurs jolis rêves insouciants anéantis par la foudre.

Pourtant Harry restait étendu sur son lit, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond. Un fracas assourdissant retentit à nouveau, bientôt suivi par les gémissements de tante Pétunia, un étage plus bas.

Il était devenu courant pour ses relatifs de se regrouper dans le salon, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans des sacs de couchage. Ils croyaient peut-être être ainsi protégés de la foudre. Ou contaient-ils utiliser les poings massifs de Dudley pour se défendre si la tempête décidait de se défouler sur la maison? Et en parlant de Dudley, comment diable entassait-il sa masse dans un sac de couchage?

Un léger ricanement s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry, écorchant quelque peu celle-ci au passage. Des semaines ont passé depuis qu'il a pour la dernière fois émit un son. Sur la plate-forme du train, en fait.

Le ciel s'illumina à nouveau, attirant les yeux de Harry dans sa direction. Il attendit calmement le grondement qui se devait de suivre, précédant prévisiblemnt un cri aigu de sa tante.

Autant l'été précédant était sec et silencieux, autant celui-ci était bourré de pluies et de tempêtes rageuses à l'occasion. La contradiction était ironique ; les voisins avaient finalement leurs pelouses vertes et saines tant désirées mais ne pouvaient s'en délecter car ils n'avaient le temps que de courir du pas de la porte à la voiture avec l'espoir de ne pas être trempés. Il n'y avait pas un chat dehors… Enfin si, il y en avait un : Harry apercevait de temps en temps le chat de Mrs. Figg trottant dans la rue, étrangement insouciant de la pluie s'abbatant sur son poil.

On le surveillait. L'Ordre veillait à connaître ses moindres actions, Harry en était certain. Il était aussi satisfait de savoir qu'ils se mouraient probablement d'ennui vu le minimum qui l'affairait ces-jours ci. Il se levait aux cris stridents de sa tante, préparait à manger et faisait quelques tâches selon ses ordres, s'enfermait dans sa chambre avec quelques volumes scolaires pour compagnie, restait parfois quelques heures les yeux dans le vide, se couchait, fixait le plafond, luttait contre le sommeil, perdait la bataille, se réveillait à cause d'innombrables cauchemards, fixait le plafond, se levait aux cris stridents de sa tante. Mais combien d'aventures palpitantes se déroulaient sous les yeux épatés des gardes du Survivant! Probablement pour ça qu'ils envoyaient un chat.

Les menaces proférées par Fol-œil avaient porté fruit. Ou du moins au début.

Tante Pétunia lui proposait à manger en plein milieu de la journée tout en jettant des regards furtifs autout d'elle, certaine qu'on l'observait et déterminée à prouver qu'elle faisait sa part pour 'bien traiter le garnement'. Oncle Vernon, quant à lui, se contentait de l'ignorer. Ce qui s'avérait facile étant donné qu'Harry ne descendait que pour manger deux bouchées de ce que l'on lui servait – tante Pétunia diminua bientôt ses portions, bougonnant à propos de gaspillage et d'enfants non-reconnaissants – puis disparaissait à nouveau dans sa chambre. Dudley bien sûr le fuiyait comme la peste; compréhensible après les événement de l'été précédant.

Bientôt la paranoïa des Dursleys se disperça et ils recommencèrent à affubler le jeune garçon de tâches domestiques diverses. Oncle Vernon l'appostropha à plusieurs reprises, suspicieux de ce qu'il faisait constemment enfermé en haut.

« Un mauvais coup que tu prépares, hein? Avoue-le donc, garnement! Tu ne peux rien me cacher et je ne te laisserai pas démolir ma maison ou – ou faire quelque chose à Dudlinou, tu m'entends ? Hein? M'as tu bien compris! »

Harry ne fit que le regarder quelques secondes un sourcil levé, puis hâteux de rejoindre sa chambre acquiessa.

Ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose d'excitant l'attendait dans celle-ci. Non, ce n'était qu'il y était seul. Avec ses pensées, avec ses cauchemards, ses craintes, sa culpabilité, peu importe. Il y était seul.

Il ne voulait désormais que s'enfermer du reste du monde, se couper totalement de la réalité. Impossible, bien sûr. La vie ne l'a jamais gâté auparavant alors pourquoi commencer maintenant? Il n'est même pas né que déjà quelqu'un quelque part décida de l'affubler du rôle de héros, de lui créer un chemin qu'il se devait de suivre à la lettre. Sa vie a été tracée sans qu'il ne puisse objecter, sans même qu'il n'en fut conscient. Au moins à présent il savait. Harry se demandait d'ailleurs encore s'il était content ou pas que Dumbledore s'était enfin décidé à lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il avait enfin ses questions répondues mais… se lever chaque jour en se demandant si c'était son dernier ne l'incitait pas à faire la fête.

Il ne s'isolait donc que parce qu'il ne pouvait pas présentement supporter les regards haineux de son oncle, ceux dédaigneux de sa tante. Il ne voulait que du calme. Mais rien ne se fait sans un prix, n'est-ce pas? C'était la devise de la vie, ou du moins celle de l'existence de Harry.

Il s'efforçait autant que possible de bloquer ses souvenirs, de penser à quelque chose, peu importait quoi, d'autre! D'autre que…

Mais en fin de compte ce n'était pas possible non plus. Des heures et des heures d'affilée entre quatre murs étroitement sellées ; c'était évident que son esprit tournerait en boucle en finirait toujours à la même place.

Sirius.

Et il savait que ses efforts étaient vains. N'empêche qu'il continuait d'essayer. Un petit moment sans remords vallait mieux que rien du tout.

C'est donc pour ça qu'il s'acharnait à se concentrer sur ses tâches ménagères jusqu'à les faire à la perfection, qu'il a lu tous ses livres scolaires au moins deux fois chacun, qu'il mémorisait tout ce qu'il y trouvait, que ce soit faits, ingrédients de potion ou formules magiques. Il entassait le plus d'information possible dans sa tête, laissant aussi peu d'espace qu'il le pouvait au reste.

Il était tellement désespéré que, tous les livres terminés et gravés dans sa mémoire, il s'était attaqué à l'Histoire de Poudlard. Et avait bientôt compris pourquoi exactement il essayait de reculer ce moment le plus possible dans sa vie.

Hermione serait fière d'apprendre la quantité d'information qu'il avait maintenant acquise. En parlant d'Hermione, il n'avait pas encore reçu la lettre hebdomadaire de sa part.

Celle-ci s'entêtait à lui envoyer du courriel presque chaque jour depuis le début des vacances. Dans les enveloppes étaient constamment déposés les mêmes mots, 'Ne te blâme pas, Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. J'espère que tu vas bien Harry.' Il essaya de lui faire comprendre que ses phrases voulues réconfortantes ne lui servaient à rien en ne répondant à aucune de ses lettres, puis en demandant à Hedwige de ne plus passer ramasser celles-ci. Les enveloppes continuaient à s'empiler quotidiennement auprès de son lit, délivrées par de différents hiboux et chouettes. Aucune n'était ouverte.

Les autres ne se donnaient pas cette peine, lui envoyant quelques mots banals une fois de temps en temps. Aucune nouvelle sur ce qui se passait dans l'ordre, mais ce n'est pas comme ci cela surprenait Harry. Il ne s'attendait pas à plus d'information qu'il n'en a reçu l'été dernier.

C'est-à-dire, carrément aucune.

C'était apparement un genre de tradition de laisser Harry dans le noir. De ne pas lui faire part de ce qui se découvrait. D'_ommettre _malencontreusement quelques _détails_ le concernant. C'est ce qui arrivait depuis qu'on la mis sous la charge des Dursleys, n'est-ce pas? Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, oh et étaient sorciers aussi, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était important. Ce n'est donc pas important non plus de mentionner qu'Harry était dit être le seul sorcier pouvant vaincre Voldemort. Harry avait donc le sort du monde sorcier et peut-être même celui du monde moldu à déterminer mais _pourquoi _devrait-on le mettre au courant?

Avec un long soupir il referma les yeux. Il était reconnaissant pour les nuits d'orage comme celles-ci. Le vacarme créé par le tonnerre empêchait tout espoir de sommeil. Ce qui bloquait donc la possibilité des rêves. Ou des cauchemards, dans son cas. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être hanté par tous ces visages, nuit après nuit. Ses parents – il revit l'horrible fin qu'ils connurent encore et encore – Cédric, Sirius…

Et puis il y avait tant de nouvelles personnes. Il les voyait se faire massacrer une à une. Parfois il recevait la confirmation de leur mort ou de leur disparition par les nouvelles de la Gazette des Sorciers.

C'étaient d'ailleurs les seules raisons incitant Harry à prendre sa plume et à griffonner quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin. À chaque apparition d'une nouvelle personne se tordant de douleur sous la baguette de Voldemort ou de l'un de ses mangemorts, il se forçait à déterrer le moindre détail qui lui permettrait de trouver l'identité de la victime ou simplement le lieu du crime. Il transmettait tout ce qu'il pouvait à Dumbledore, du papier-peint de la pièce à la couleur de la chemise de l'attaqué. Parfois, la douleur qui le trasperçait lui faisait perdre concentration et alors il se retrouvait réveillé dans son lit, couvert de sueur, le front douloureux, aucune information en main. Chaque fois que cela arrivait ou que le Directeur ne recevait pas le message à temps, Harry découvrait le lendemain dans son journal la preuve de son échec.

Chaque mort était évitable. Chaque personne il aurait pu sauver. Mais parfois il était trop faible, trop incompétant. Et parfois ça coûtait des vies.

Comme celle de Sirius.

Avec un grognement hargneux, Harry se leva d'un bond de son lit. Soudain s'en était trop. Tout était enfermé, tout était si petit. Cette pièce, sa chambre, comme une cellule de prison…Il ne pouvait plus ici. Il se sentait claustrophobe, il devait sortir. De l'espace…

Il déboula rapidement les escaliers et, ignorant les cris des Dursleys se précipita dehors, sous la pluie.

Et il courut.

Il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il courut.

Il n'avait plus de souffle. Il courut.

Ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Il continua toujours de courir.

Les maisons tournoyaient devant lui, il n'avait plus de force. Sa vision, déjà piètre par la faute des hordes de goutelettes se déversant sur ses lunettes et dans ses yeux, empirait. Tout était flou. Tout était gris…

Il s'arrêta enfin près d'un bosquet de buissons et, n'en pouvant plus, s'effondra.

Tout était noir.

* * *

Voilà. Fini. Certains ont déjà une corde ou un flingue dans la main, prêts à se suicider?

Eh bien, NE FAITES PAS ÇA! Il y a d'abord cet attrayant petit bouton dans le bas de la page (Review) qui vous invite à vous défouler sur la méchante auteure qui vous a fait lire une chiotte pareille. Ensuite, vous êtes libres.

Et sérieusement si vous me trouvez si nulle en écriture que ça, dites-le moi je vous en prie pour m'empêcher de continuer le massacre! (on peut sauver des vies…)

Donc, peu importe le commentaire REVIEWEZ JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE (ou presque, je suis pas le genre à me mettre à genoux).

Moi.


	2. Une rencontre avec la fin

**Note de l'auteure: **Merci! Merci, merci, merci pour les reviews! Sérieusement, ça m'a donné du courage pour continuer le reste de ma fic, maintenant je me sens aimée et respectée (tout le monde à la main sur le coeur et la larme à l'oeil, s.v.p), tout cela grâce à vous, chers revieweurs! Comment ai-je pu survivre sans vous auparavant, comment ai-je pu passer à travers toute cette souffrance sans ces petits mots qui sont comme le doux bruit des vagues à mes oreilles – ahem, correction… ces mots sur mon ordinateur qui sont comme des… des couchers de soleil tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres, leur beauté se dévoilant sous mes yeux! Ces mots qui… bon, ca suffit. Voila la suite de l'histoire:

P.S. Pas grand chose se passe dans ce chapitre. Pour dire vrai, je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite avec, mais il fallait que ça fasse, vu que l'histoire devait avancer anyway. Et je trouvais intéressant d'insérer un certain élément que je n'ai vu personne utiliser auparavant. Fallait que je me sente originale… D'accord, d'accord, ma gueule.

* * *

2. **Une rencontre avec la fin**

Des frissons glacés parcourant son corps ramenèrent Harry à la réalité. Lentement, le brouillard se dissipa et il reserra bientôt sa prise sur le monde conscient.

Il était couché sur quelque chose de dur. Et froid. Il faisait si froid…

Des élancements lui parcouraient la tête et Harry avait cette impression de s'être fendu le crâne en deux. Avec un peu de difficulté il entrouvrit ses yeux. Et ne vit rien.

Tout autour de lui était plongé dans la noirceur, mais au bout de quelques minutes ses yeux s'habituèrent au manque de lumière et il put discerner quelques détails. Son corps par exemple. Qui n'était décidément pas étendu sur son lit.

D'un bond Harry se releva et étouffa aussitôt un grognement de douleur. Ses membres antérieurs lui faisaient un mal de chien et de plus, dans son mouvement brusque, Harry s'était érafflé la peau des bras et du dos sur les branches épinées d'un… buisson?

Progressivement tout lui revint:ses sombres pensées, son inhabituelle claustrophobie. La course pour tenter de semer tous les souvenirs et toutes les attentes placées sur son dos d'adolescent. Il n'était qu'un adolecsent. Chose que nombreuses personnes oubliaient ou ne prennaient simplement pas en compte.

Il avait donc couru jusqu'au plus total des épuisements, pour en arriver là.

Et où 'là' était…? Il ne se souvenait malheureusement pas d'avoir observé le nom des routes lors de sa course folle. Avec appréhension, Harry regarda autour de lui. Devant lui, se dressaient de nombreux duplex, identiques à ceux du Privet Drive, ce qui le laissa déduire qu'il ne s'était pas tant éloigné que ça. Par contre, au-delà des buissons derrière son dos, s'étirait un long cimetière. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu des quinze années de son séjour chez les Dursleys.

Ce n'était pas très bon signe.

Il aurait bien demandé son chemin aux passants ou, au pire, aux habitants des immeubles. Il y avait cependant ce léger inconvéniant qu'Harry était coincé là en plein milieu de la nuit, ce qui l'empêchait d'aller allègrement sonner aux portes des résidences de brique blanche.

Avec un long soupir Harry tourna sur lui-mêmedans le pathétique espoir de découvrir quelqu'un érrant par là… Autour d'un cimetière à trois heures du matin. Il roula des yeux. Pathétique, en effet. L'orage avait heureusement pris fin pendant qu'il était inconscient et il pouvait donc chercher son chemin plus aisément.

Il s'apprêtait à revenir dans la rue quand ses yeux s'immobilisèrent sur deux globes scintillants dans la nuit, le fixant du fond du cimetière. Il resta planté sur place, une étrange fascination paralysant ses membres. Il voyait de vagues mouvements dans l'obscurité et savait que la créature s'approchait. Les yeux jaunes semblaient flotter dans les airs. Plus près. Plus près.

Finalement Harry se retrouva à quelques mètres de la bête, celle-ci légèrement plus visible aussitôt sortie des ténèbres de la nécropole. Et il la reconnut enfin.

Il se souvenait, des années auparavant, comme il fuyait à chaque fois qu'il se croyait confrontant la créature. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait qu'un petit espace les séparant, Harry se demandait comment il a pu être assez stupide pour se croire en face de celle-ci ; le fait qu'il se trompait lui semblait d'une évidence frappante.

Le gros chien noir fit un autre pas vers lui et Harry se mit à genoux pour avoir leurs yeux au même niveau.

L'animal… non, ce n'était pas un animal mais un… fantôme, peut-être?... semblait constitué d'une brume opaque, donnant l'impression que si quelqu'un oserait passer la main sur lui, cette dernière passerait au travers tout en sentant le moindre particule le composant.

Harry osa.

Sa main s'avanca avec hésitation vers le Sinistros, qui était à présent nez-à-nez avec lui, et se posa doucement sur son pelage. Comme Harry l'avait prévu, ce n'était guère du poil. On aurait dit des milliers de petites toiles d'araignée, toutes entrelacées, toutes d'un noir d'ébène. Les yeux jaunes le fixaient toujours.

Harry aurait du fuir. Harry aurait du crier à pleins poumons et déguerpir de là aussi vite que ses muscles endoloris le lui auraient permis. Mais Harry se retrouvait les genoux dans la boue, son pyjama trempé, sa peau en chair de poule.

Harry se retrouvait apaisé, réconforté même par cette présence annonçant pourtant la mort.

Il ne savait combien de temps passa, ses doigts passant inlassablement dans cette texture froide et délicate, encore et encore et encore...

« Harry! »

Le cri aigu retentit derrière lui, le tirant brutalement de sa trance. Il se retourna vivement, découvrant là Mrs. Figg en chemise de nuit, un de ses chats miaulant à ses pieds. Le soulagement se lisait clairement sur son visage ridé.

Lentement, Harry retourna son regard à l'endroit où se tenait le Sinistros encore quelques secondes auparavant, sa main soutenue dans les airs, le souvenir de son poil imprimé dans ses doigts.

« Oh mon Dieu, Harry, je t'ai cherché partout! » haleta la vieille femme en courant dans sa direction. « Je peux savoir quelle harpie t'as mordue pour que tu déguerpisses comme ça jusqu'aux premières lueurs du matin ? »

Muet, Harry s'apperçut en effect de la faible lueur rosâtre illuminant graduellement le ciel.

« Inquiète! J'étais tellement inquiète! Oh mais tu es trempé jusqu'aux os et – Mon Dieu, regardes-toi, tu trembles! Et moi qui n'ai pas pris de couverture – Oh Harry ce que j'étais inquiète! » Elle l'aida à se relever et tenta de le débarasser de la boue couvrant la majeure partie de son pyjama.

« Heureusement que Miss Félia t'as trouvé ici et est aussitôt venue m'avertir! Sais-tu Harry, j'ai envoyé tous mes chats à ta recherche! J'ai peur de penser à tout ce qui aurait pu t'arriver – en plein milieu de la nuit, nom d'un Scrout à Pétards! Non, par ici, Harry – » Mrs Figg le conduisait maintenant dans la direction opposée du cimetière, une main fermement maintenant son coude.

Un peu sonné, Harry la suivit sans discuter. La douleur renouvela son attaque sur ses tempes et se disperça un peu partout dans son crâne aux monologues incessants de la cracmol. Mais il ne faisait pas attention. Son esprit passait avec précaution à travers les récents événements, disséquant et analysant le moindre détail de son encontre avec le Sinistros.

Était-ce vrai? Peut-être avait-il rêvé ? L'hypothèse était dure à croire mais… S'il se basait sur ce que Trelawney lui répétait constamment lors de sa 3ème année à Poudlard, la créature était un présage de mort.

Pas si surprenant quand on y pensait…

La mort l'entourait. La mort était présente partout autour de lui: dans sa vie le jour, dans sa vie la nuit… Elle s'introduisait dans ses rêves, souillait ses souvenirs. C'était amèrement ironique qu'il avait tant couru pour essayer désespérément d'y échapper pour ensuite se retrouver réconforté par sa symbolisation même.

Et puis, ça lui rappelait Sirius. Bien sûr sa forme d'Animagi était plus distincte, d'avantage hirsute. Et ses yeux restaient toujours noirs, peu importe sa forme. Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Harry, les larmes livrant bataille pour sortir. Il était surpris de découvrir qu'il lui en restait à verser. Il se serait attendu à être à sec, après toutes les nuits passées à pleurer silencieusement sous sa couverture.

Ne voulant pas que Mrs. Figg s'apperçoive de sa peine, il ravala ses sanglots et continua à la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à sa deumeure. La vieille femme s'était arrêtée et s'était mise à le pousser obstinément dans sa porte d'entrée. Confus, il se laissa faire malgré le fait qu'il croyait se faire reconduire chez les Dursleys.

« Un bon bain chaud, que tu as besoin. Et du thé aussi. Et ces vêtements alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sortir dans ces vêtements ? » Harry se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était partie à sa recherche en chemise de nuit elle-même .

« Considères-toi chanceux si tu n'attrapes pas une sale grippe. C'est probablement ce qui peut t'arriver de mieux d'ailleurs et – mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton dos? » Elle effleura doucement ses égratignures de ses doigts. Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je me demande bien comment tu te fourres toujours dans des situations pareilles toi alors! Allez, monte – dans la salle de bain – tout de suite! J'ai dit ouste! »

Harry s'empressa de grimper les escaliers sous les gestes impatients de la vieille dame. Essayant de ne pas trébucher sur les nombreux chats venant se frotter contre ses jambes, il s'engouffra rapidement dans la toilette. Puis, glissant lentement le long de la porte, il s'affessa par terre. L'horrible couleur orange vif du papier-peint augmentait déjà sa migraine.

Avec quelques derniers efforts il se laissa couler un bain d'eau bouillante, se déshabilla et plongea dedans. Il grinça des dents tandis que sa peau protestait au vif changement de température par de vagues douleurs, puis finalement, ses muscles se détendant, ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la fatigue, le liquide brûlant l'engouffrant de plus en plus.

* * *

C'est moi ou bien à chaque fin de chapitre Harry finit inconscient? Je dois avoir un certain problème avec lui étant réveillé…

Alors, tout est clair pour l'instant? Ou bien il y a un bon gros 95 pourcentsde ce dernier chapitre qui est pour vous un gros tas de choses bizarres et incompréhensibles agluttinnées ensemble sous forme de phrases? Parlez-moi en ! (Seigneur, j'ai l'air d'une psychologue…)

Ah et aussi je voulais vous informer que je fais partie d'une importante mafia et donc si j'apprends – et je risque d'apprendre – que vous avez lu cette fic sans reviewer, vous êtes un homme/femme/autre catégorie mort. (Ceci était un avertissement à prendre TRÈS au sérieux donc précitez-vous à l'instant sur le petit bouton ci-dessous si vous voulez un mariage, des enfants et une belle petite maison de briques blanches. Ou simplement la vie sauve. Merci, et bonne journée!)

Moi.


	3. Bon chien

**NA: **Horrible, horrible retard! Mais j'ai une explication - que je brandis fièrement à cet instant! Mon ordinateur. Est. Une. Créature. De. L'enfer. Venue. Pour. Me. Faire. Sacrément. _Chier._

J'ai plus Word ! J'ai plus microsoft Office! J'ai même pas Internet la moitié du temps! Et on compte _cette_ moitié du temps dans _la_ moitié du temps qu'ilse décide à s'allumer. Alors si vous êtes frustrés pour l'ignoble retard, vous êtes tous invités à venir chez nous vous vengez sur cette merdique boîte grise. Ou bien vous pouvez me faire parvenir 101 fascinantes façons de torturer un ordinateur par review pour que je me fasse un plaisir de les utiliser une à une! ( Morts longues et douloureuses sont les bienvenues. )

Maintenant, léger avertissement:

J.K.R. a toujours écrit ses livres selon le PDV (point de vue) de Harry. Jusqu'ici, c'est aussi ce que j'ai fait. Par contre, il y aura désormais de petites intrusions de PDV de différentes personnes - genre, une phrase ou deux - qui peuvent être pas mal mêlantes donc je vous avertis tout de suite que quand vous verrez un paragraphe pas rapport au milieu de nulle part, dites-vous que c'est le PDV de quelqu'un de pas-harry. Ca pourait vous éclaircir les choses. Peut-être...

Sinon, euh... blâmez mon ordinateur! (-.-')

* * *

**3- Bon Chien**

L'impressionante réflexion du château de Poudlard scintillait sur les vagues de l'énorme lac. Des élèves riaient tout autout, certains mouillant leurs pieds dans son eau tiède, d'autres s'éclaboussant à tour de rôle. Le soleil brillait,aucun nuage à l'horizon.

Harry se promenait sur le bord, discutant avec animation avec son parrain. Sirius rit à sa description exagérée de l'intéréssant mouvement qu'a fait Ron en essayant de bloquer un but... avant de se planter dans le poteau. Il lui raconta à son tour comment son père avait tenté d'attraper le Vif-d'Or avec son balais refusant de planer à plus d'un mètre du sol. Ses yeux noirs scintillaient gaiement, chose dont Harry se délecta, ne l'ayant pas vue depuis un bon bout de temps.

Tout-à-coup, Harry trébucha sur une roche et, perdant entièrement l'équilibre, fit un grotesque vol plané dans l'eau du lac. Surpris de découvrir une telle profondeur si proche du bord, il remonta à la surface.

Son visage n'a à peine eu le temps de sortir de l'eau, engouffrant quelques bouffées d'air au passage, que la gluante tentacule du Calmar Géant s'enroula autour de sa cheville, et le tira vers le fond.

Submergé à nouveau, Harry vit l'eau bleue transparante du lac tourner... rouge. Se débattant de toute ses forces, il réussit à se débarasser de la prise sur son pied et ressortit la tête cherchant désespérément de l'aide.

Sirius le regardait se noyer froidement, les mains dans ses poches. Les élèves aussi se sont rassemblés autour de lui et le pointaient du doigt, chuchotaient...

" C'est lui..."

" Meurtrier..."

" Une honte..."

" Son propre parrain..."

" _Meurtrier_."

On reprit sa poigne autour de sa cheville, mais Harry ne se débattait plus.

" Meurtrier."

Il se rendit alors compte que ce n'était plus une tentacule mais une main qui le tirait doucement, plus profondément dans l'étendue de sang.

" Meurtrier."

" Tout comme moi..." sursura une voix et Harry vit alors quela main blanche le condamnant était celle de Voldemort, qui, un sourire sur son visage reptilien baignait dans le liquide écarlate avec enthousiasme.

Celui-ci se déversait gaiement dans sa bouche, répendant son goût amer sur sa langue, il se noyait, se noyait...

"Meurtrier..."

**BAM!**

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent d'un coup sur un liquide brûlant et incolore et il se poussa aussitôt hors de l'eau, le brusque mouvement envoyant des vagues par-dessus le bord du bain.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

« Hé, lа-dedans! Tu t'es pas endormi, j'espère! Je te laisse des vêtements içi - j'espère bien qu'ils te feront mais je peux rien te promettre, hein! Jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi maigrichon que toi. Alors grouille-toi un peu - Oui, oui! J'arrive! - On t'attend en bas, Harry. »

Harry tentait de reprendre son souffle, crachant de l'eau qui s'était dangereusement infiltré dans ses poumons quand les paroles de Mrs. Figg le rattrapèrent.

On? Qui ça, 'on' ? Sûrement les Dursleys ne sont pas venus le chercher içi! Ils étaient débarassés d'Harry pour quelques heures ; ils ne se dépêchaient quand même pas pour le retrouver? Et sinon qui est-ce qui pourrait -

Harry arrêta soudain de chercher, la réponse claire comme de l'eau de roche : des membres de l'ordre qui sortent enfin de leurs cachettes pour le réprimander. Comme c'était idéal, surtout avec l'état dans lequel il était présentement. Et bien sûr il fallait se dépêcher ; c'étaient des personnes importantes...

Harry n'en avait sérieusement rien à fouttre.

Après s'être lavé et avoir bien nettoyé les nombreuses égratignures marquant son dos, Harry sortit du bain et enfila rapidement les habits que Mrs. Figg lui avait laissés au pas de la porte. Ceux-ci faisaient en longueur, mais pour ce qui était du volume, il flottait dedans. Pas un grand changement des torchons laissés par Dudley. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Descendant lentement les marches, il se força à identifier ses visiteurs. Il y avait évidemment l'omni-présence (N.A: ça existe ce mot, au juste?) de la voix de la vieille propriétaire de la maison se mélangeant à quelques commentaires polis du professeur Lupin et puis, au bout de quelques secondes, lui parvint un grognement ennuyé, lui permettant aussitôt d'identifier Maugrey Fol-oeil...

Enfin, rendu au bout des marches, un CRASH! retentit dans le salon, suivi d'un murmure de Mrs. Figg :

" Mon vase..."

Ah tiens, Tonks.

Il entra doucement dans la pièce et attendit quelques secondes avant de se râcler brusquement la gorge. Fol-oeil fut le seul à ne pas sursauter.

"Harry! " D'un bond, Tonks se précipita vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, et renversa la théière des mains de Mrs. Figg au passage, faisant s'échapper le liquide brûlant sur la robe de la Cracmol. Aussitôt, Lupin sortit sa baguette et lança des sorts pour diminuer le dégât, tandis que la fautive se répandait en excuses. Seul Fol-oeil ne sautait pas autour de la vieille dame. Roulant des yeux, il se dirigea vers Harry en trainant sa jambe de bois.

" Alors, Potter... on s'amuse à surpendre le monde par derrière?"

Son visage entièrement démuni d'expression, Harry répondit aussitôt, la voix enrouée pour manque d'usage. "Vous êtes entraînés pour me voir venir, non?"

Maugrey plissa son bon oeil, tout en l'observant attentivement de l'autre. " Nous le sommes, Potter. Mais qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si on vous aurait pris pour un ennemi et vous aurions lancé des _stupéfix_ avant que vous ne puissiez réagir?"

"Eh bien vous m'aurez réveillé avec des _Ennervatum_ après vous être rendu compte que ce n'est que le jeune et innocent Harry."

" 'Innocent'..." ricana Fol-oeil.

À cette étape de la conversation, ils furent rejoints par les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

" Harry, quelle mouche t'a piquée ce soir pour t'enfuir de la sorte?" lui demanda Lupin en le regardant gravement.

" J'avais besoin de prendre l'air."

" 'Prendre l'air'! Harry, tu as forcé nos sorts de protection pour sortir et t'enfuir à une dizaine de rues de là, en pleine nuit, semant la pagaille au quartier général et inquiétant tout le monde, tout ça pour _prendre l'air ?_!"

Harry se contenta de continuer à le fixer d'un regard vide, la seule réaction à ses mots étant un imperceptible froncement de sourcils. 'Sorts de protection' ?

Avec un long soupir, son ancien professeur le regarda sévèrement. " Qu'il soit clair, Harry, qu'il ne faut pas, _absolument pas_, que tu ailles 'prendre l'air' à nouveau. Dumbledore te fait dire de rester dans la maison des Dursleys à tout prix. C'est beaucoup moins dangeureux ainsi." Il prononça chaque syllabe clairement, un peu comme quand on donne un ordre à un chien et qu'on veut que celui-ci le suive. Harry hocha affirmativement de la tête. Il ferait un bon chien. Du temps qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Satisfait, Lupin lui serra brièvement l'épaule avant de se retourner pour aller chercher sa cape. Fol-oeil, n'ayant pas enlevé la sienne de peur que quelqu'un y introduise quelque chose de suspect et dangereux, se dirigea directement vers la porte d'entrée après un dernier long regard vers Harry. Tonks, quant-à-elle, resta là. Il fut surpris de voir la tristesse et l'inquiétude se démarquer clairement sur son visage.

Après avoir aperçu Harry pour la première fois ce jour-ci, elle était heureuse de le retrouver. C'est quand elle a regardé de plus près que tout s'est gâché...(N.A: Mini-PDV de Tonks! Vous voila un exemple)

"Harry ... Prends soin de toi, s'il-te-plaît." Confus par ces paroles, il fut encore plus surpris de la voir faire un pas vers lui et le serrer rapidement contre elle avant de rejoindre Maugrey au pas de la porte. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de ne pas avoir un sourire constamment collé aux lèvres. Lupin se joint enfin à eux et après un hochement de tête en guise d'aurevoir, ils transplanèrent avec un CRACK retentissant.

"Eh bien, je n'ai pas eu de visites aussi agitées depuis un bon bout de temps... Courte mais agitée. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, tu vois. Je te proposerais bien du thé, Harry, mais mon tapis l'a pour la plupart absorbé... Bien sûr, je pourrais en faire d'autre et puis - oui des biscuits aussi, il faut te faire engraisser un peu. À moins que... tu dois avoir faim, ayant tant couru - je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu as bien pu avoir autant d'énergie avec le peu que tu manges. Bien sûr je déduis que tu manges peu par ton apparence, mais je doutes que tu étais bien plus gros avant d'aller faire ton marathon!" Le court silence de Mrs. Figg pendant la lecture de Lupin disparut aussitôt qu'ils quittèrent la place, les mots dévalant à nouveau sans arrêt de sa bouche. Tout en parlant, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se mit à fouiller dans son réfrigérateur.

" Tu voudrais des oeufs brouillés? Quelque chose de plus consistant, peut-être... Ah, tiens! Des pommes de terres pilées! Avec quelques légumes ça serait -"

" Mrs. Figg..." l'interrompit Harry, l'ayant suivi dans la cuisine.

Sa tête réapparuten-dehors dufrigo. " Oui, Harry?"

" Je n'ai pas faim, merci."

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. " Tu n'aimes pas les patates pilées?"

" Non, c'est juste... je n'ai pas faim. C'est tout."

" Tu en es sûr, Harry? Parce qu'ensuite tu retournes vivre chez les Durselys, tu sais - je suis désolée, je ne peux rien y faire, c'est un ordre de Dumbledore, tu vois...- et donc tu n'auras plus l'occasion de manger à ta faim, j'en ai bien peur. Je le sais bien qu'ils ne te nourrissent pas assez et si seulement ils t'envoyaient plus souvent chez moi, je -"

" Oui. Oui, j'en suis sûr."

Haussant les épaules, elle se redressa enfin complètement et referma la porte du frigo. Avant de se pencher et de l'ouvrir à nouveau.

" Eh bien si tu n'as pas faim maintenant, ça ne veux pas dire que tu resteras comme ça jusqu'à ce que les Dursleys se décident enfin à te nourrir," dit-elle en replongeant dans le réfrigérateur. " Je vais t'emballer un bon petit quelque chose et-"

Harry s'empressa de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne se mette à lui fourrer divers aliments sous le nez. " Non, non. Ça va aller, je n'ai pas très faim ces temps-ci, ne vous donnez pas la peine de -"

La vieille dame se retourna vivement vers Harry, les yeux grands. " Pas très faim ces temps-ci? Non, mais regardes-toi un peu! Un jeune homme en pleine croissance, avec un joli minet en plus, n'ayant que la peau sur les os? Ça ne se fait pas! Pour un peu, tu te perderais dans ton t-shirt!"

À court de patience, Harry planta fermement son regard dans celui indigné de la cracmol.

" Merci beaucoup. Mais non."

Émerveillée, Mrs. Figg vit dans les yeux ternes du garçon s'allumer une lueur déterminée, chassant enfin de ses globes verts cette horrible apparence de vide. Un léger sourire tira les coins de sa bouche, ajoutant quelques rides supplémentaires aux coins de ses lèvres. " D'accord, d'accord Harry. Il faudrait maintenant te reconduire jusqu'aux Dursleys, j'espère bien que Hestia va se dépêcher..." Au moment même un énorme CRACK se fit entendre au salon. " Ah bien! La voilà! Comme par magie!" rit la vieille dame.

Sa bonne humeur s'évanouit pourtant rapidement ; la petite bulle de soulagement qui a gonflé à la vue de la vie revenant dans le regard d'Harry éclata quand toute émotion s'échappa à nouveau de ses yeux. Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea vers le salon, flattant un de ses chats au passage.

Pendant ce temps, Harry cherchait rapidement où est-ce qu'il avait déjà entendu ce prénom. Hestia... Une élève de Poudlard? Non, impossible. Enjambantune motte defélins, il suivit rapidement Mrs. Figg hors de la cuisine.

Là se trouvait une jeune sorcière en robe écarlate. Les joues roses, les cheveux bouclés noirs... Soudain, Harry se souvint d'elle lui faisant un signe de la main aux côtés d'un grille-pain. Elle lui fut présentée il y a un an, chez les Dursleys, quand les quelques Aurors sont venus l'emmener à Place Grimmaurd...

Ignorant les douloureux souvenirs de la maison et de son propriétaire, il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui essayait de lui sourire tout en essayant de se débarasser d'un chat qui s'est obstinément accroché à sa manche. Le délogeant finalement de son bras, elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction et lui tendit la main.

" Salut! Hestia Jones, ton garde pour la journée." Se rendant compte de son erreur, elle essaya maladroitement de faire marche arrière. "Pas que tu aies besoin de garde ou qu'on ne te fasse pas confiance mais enfin... euh... c'est juste que, tu vois... "

" Tu es sous l'ordre de Dumbledore," finit Harry à sa place. Dumbledore qui ne lui disait toujous rien, malgré ce à quoi son silence a conduit il y a quelques semaines, Dumbledore qui continuait à le faire surveiller comme s'il allait produire une catastrophe d'une seconde à l'autre, Dumbledore qui le tenait toujours sous son contrôle, sans jamais se donner la peine d'expliquer ses actions.

" Oui! C'est ça!" Voyant le regard d'Harry s'assombrir, Hestia, désespérée, tenta de réctifier sa phrase. " C'est ça que... que...tu pourrais croire! Mais ce n'est pas du tout... ça. En fait, je voulais rencontrer le fameux Survivant et je me suis dit que - que tu aurais peut-être besoin de compagnie pour... rentrer chez vous et donc, euh... me voilà !"

La subtilité n'était définitivement pas son point fort.

Prenant pitié, Harry ne fit qu'hocher de la tête et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, saluant Mrs. Figg au pas de la porte, avant de sortir.

* * *

Je sais, aucune action, aucun intérêt, blah blah blah ! Mais je peux tout de même pas lui faire vivre un truc passionant chaque jour de l'année, donc... Il faut mentionner quelques trucs qui peuvent sembler comme du remplissage, donc désolée, mais c'est ça qui est ça. Et d'ailleurs, remarquez que cette fic est placée sous catégorie ANGST, pas ACTION/ADVENTURE ce qui signifie que c'est plus quelque chose de dépressif et disons... psychologique, que de la force dans les bras et des batailles à tout bout de champ. Ce qui ne veut _pas _dire que la fic est condamnée à être ennuyante, philosophique et en sérieux manque d'action. C'est juste... pas le point le plus important de l'histoire. 

Ah et aussi désolée pour le babillage constant de Mrs. Figg - on dirait que mon cerveaurouille pour dix minutes à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche - mais c'est juste comme ça que je la vois. Une vieille femme vivant seule et n'ayant pas beaucoup de monde à qui parler et donc ça n'en finit plus à chaque occasion qu'elle a de prononcer un mot - ou vingt. Les livres de J.K.R me portent à l'imaginer de-même et c'est moi l'auteur donc vivez avec ou bien passez par-dessus.

Moi.


	4. Sans fin

**N/A :** Lupin : Oui il a semblé très très chiant au dernier chapitre mais faut le comprendre… Il a perdu Lily et James, et maintenant Sirius. La seule personne qu'il lui reste est Harry, c'est un peu compréhensible qu'il soit un peu stricte pour le protéger ! Ca me surprendrait pas qu il borde sur le quasi-paranoiaque. Et puis c'était écrit sous le point de vue d'Harry alors…

En passant je suis pas super-contente avec ce chapitre, c'est d'ailleurs pour ca que ca a pris tant de temps à updater. Je l'aurais bien réécri mais 1) ca vous aurait vachement fait attendre et 2) ca commencait a me tanner d'enlever, ajouter, reecrire les mêmes affaires en arrivant jamais à mettre exactement ce que je veux mettre. Donc, c'est mieux de faire l'affaire, c'est tout ce que j'ai...

* * *

La météo de cet été reflétait plutôt bien l'humeur d'Harry. De constantes pluies, ternes et monotones, laissant parfois brièvement place à de violents orages. 

Mais les dits orages de l'esprit d'Harry s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Il sentait son énergie se drainer, une douloureuse indifférence envahir la place... Combien de temps a passé depuis qu'il a pour la dernière fois pleuré à chaudes larmes, secoué de sanglots en pensant à Sirius, à la prophétie, à tous ces gens qui souffraient sans raison? Des semaines... Maintenant, son visage restait un masque insouciant tandis que les larmes s'écoulaient, paresseuses, de ses yeux grands ouverts.

" La pluie s'annonce encore..." grogna Hestia, le tirant de ses pensées.

Jugeant inutile de répondre, il commença à marcher vers la maison des Dursleys, l'Auror scrutant les alentours à ses côtés. Selon lui, s'il fallait chercher quelque chose avec la possible présence de l'ennemi – celle-ci lui semblant, dans ce cas, décidément peu probable - il fallait le faire de façon imperceptible. Mais la discrétion et Hestia ne semblaient pas bien se connaître alors il ne fut pas surpris de la voir tourner la tête à 360 degré chaques deux secondes.

Le chemin se fit en silence, après que la jeune sorcière ait fait quelques maladroites tentatives pour animer la conversation. Harry se serait bien blâmé de la mettre mal-à-l'aise comme ça, mais Harry ne ressentait présentement rien. Il ne voulait que se rendre dans sa chambre pour enfin s'isoler des derniers événements.

Parvenant enfin à destination, il remercia Hestia pour la 'compagnie' - celle-ci rayonna en croyant que sa lamentable excuse fut avalée - et s'engouffra dans la maison. Puis, discrètement, il souleva un pan de rideau de la fenêtre, pour la voir reculer un peu, se dissimuler derrière la voiture flambante neuve du voisin et se mettre à réciter des incantations, baguette braquée fermement sur la porte d'entrée. Des sorts protecteurs, hein?

Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il faisait, il s'approcha lentement de la porte, les doigts écartés devant lui. À une distance d'environ une trentaine de centimètres de la porte, il sentit sa peau frôler unesorte d'onde. Intrigué, il plongea ses mains plus profondément dans l'étrange énergie. Il la sentit se répercuter en de petites vagues à travers de ses bras, puis submergeant ses épaules avant de faire un subtil passage dans tout son corps, laissant derrière elle un légersentiment de protection enlacé à celui stricte de l'interdiction.

La sensation était brève etquasiment imperceptible. Mais elle était là.

Lentement, Harry ôta ses bras et frissonna.

Les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement il observa tour à tour ses doigts et la porte,jusqu'à ce que la surprise s'estompa et laissa place à une froide indifférence ; un nouveau compagnon qu'il s'était découvert il n'y a pas très longtemps et qui s'est prouvé jusqu'à date très loyal… Rarement absent, il rôdait toujours autour lorsque d'autres émotions s'installaient dans ses yeux, avant de rapidement reprendre sa place à ses côtés. Très loyal en effet, pensa amèrement Harry.

Se réajustant au sentiment – s'il pouvait le qualifier ainsi – il se retourna enfin, prêt à se diriger vers les escaliers, pour se retrouver face à face avec l'immense tas rosâtre autrement connu sous le nom de Dudley. Ses petits yeux s'exorbitèrent dés l'instant où il aperçut Harry.

" M'man! 'Pa! Il est là! Il est là!"

Ses beuglements, accompagnés de mouvements paniqués des jambons massifs lui servant de bras, attirèrent bientôt le bruit de pas précipités. Bientôt, son oncle lui faisait face, son teint rougissant à vue d'oeil, tandis que sa tante tentait tant bien que mal d'encercler ses minces bras autour des épaules de Dudley. Elle finit par abandonner et se rabattit sur son cou.

" Explique-toi..." grogna oncle Vernon, les yeux plissés.

" Un peu de précision serait le bienvenu," rétorqua Harry, même s'il savait très bien de quoi il parlait.

" Nous voulons savoir _pourquoi _tu es sorti comme ça de la maison, en _trombe,_ où _n'importe qui _aurait pu te voir!"Son teint rouge tournait graduellement au mauve.

" C'était en pleine nuit, ça m'étonnerait que 'n'importe qui' m'aurait vu..."

" C'EST SANS IMPORTANCE! QUELQU'UN ÉTAIT PEUT-ÊTRE RÉVEILLÉ ET T'AS VU SORTIR COMME ÇA DE LA MAISON À DEUX HEURES DU MATIN, ET C'EST SEULEMENT LES ANORMAUX DANS TON GENRE QUI FONT DES TRUCS PAREILS! ILS VONT SE DOUTER DE QUELQUE CHOSE! ILS VONT SE DOUTER QUE TU FAIS DE LA -"

" Vernon! Vernon!" gémit tante Pétunia, lui sautant presque dessus dans sa panique. Il se tut à temps pour ne pas prononcer _le _mot et se retourna pour calmer quelque peu sa femme. Puis, ramenant ses doubles mentons vers Harry, il agita un large doigt sous son nez.

" Une fois... Tu refais quelque chose du genre _une seule autre fois _et tu es foutu dans le placard, m'as-tu bien compris!"

La seule chose qu'Harry voulait en ce moment était de retourner dans son lit, vu l'horrible migraine qui a traîtreusement décidé de réaménager dans son crâne. Il hocha donc la tête et passa sous le bras de son oncle vers les escaliers avant que d'autres de ses cris ne viennent faire croître sa céphalée.

Du calme, il voulait du calme... Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Harry fut instantanément assailli par une boule brune voletant tout autour de sa tête. Étourdi, il sentit les élancements dans sa tête devenir plus prononcés. Avec un grognement, il étira soudain sa main et saisit Coq dans sa poigne. Puis, levant la tête, Harry découvrit deux autres hiboux installés confortablement sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il soupira. Apparemment quelqu'un a décidé que le calme attendrait.

Il détacha les trois lettres des pattes des oiseaux et, quand Coq décida de rester pour une réponse, il désigna Hedwige de la tête, l'assurant qu'il en posterait une. Il n'a jamais été aussi soulagé de voir le petit hibou hyperactif s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Se dirigeant vers son lit, le regard d'Harry fut attiré par sa réflexion dans un petit miroir, logé sur sa commode. Une couche de poussière en recouvrait la surface. Le miroir de Sirius...

Le saisissant, il comprit aussitôt pourquoi Tonks avait l'air si inquiète en le voyant, et déchiffra du même coup la cause des longs regards lui étant lancés par Fol-oeil.

La pâleur extrême de son visage ressortait plus que jamais, au milieu de l'étendue de noir le couvrant. Le t-shirt et pantalons que lui a refilé Mrs. Figg étaient tous deux noirs, ainsi que la masse de cheveux d'ébène lui tombant dans les yeux. Ceux-ci, la seule couleur agrémentant son image, semblaient plus verts que jamais. Ils ressortaient dans sa figure, entraînant donc en premier plan leur allure hantée... Qui était de plus soulignée par de profondes cernes.

Si, autrefois, Harry se serait soucié de se retrouver dans un état aussi lamentable - _mort_ - la seule pensée lui venant à l'esprit en cet instant, était qu'il devrait peut-être apprendre un charme de dissimulation pour cacher ses cernes et ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Il pourrait peut-être trouver un subtil moyen de demander à Hermione…

Ceci lui fit penser aux trois lettres l'attendant sagement sur son oreiller. Il jeta donc le miroir dans la valise ouverte traînant au pied de sa commode et, s'affalant sur son lit, ouvrit la première lettre. L'écriture de Ron lui parvint sous formes de longues phrases précipitées embarquant les unes sur les autres.

_Harry,_

_Papa vient tout juste d'avoir vent de ta fuite - Lupin est venu le chercher pour aller faire quelque chose de top secret comme d'habitude - qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Tu vas bien j'espère! Ce sont pas les maudits moldus qui t'ont fait quelque chose pour que tu sois dans l'obligation de sortir de la maison, quand même ? Parce que si oui, Fred et George ont ici une tonne de nouveaux produits dans le besoin d'un testeur - le reste de leur marchandise est déjà sur les étalages dans leur magasin, tu te rends compte? J'en ai marre d'écrire des lettres pour ne rien dire, Harry - on est empêché de sortir de la maison aussi, c'est d'un ennui! C'est pas possible comme j'ai hâte de retourner à l'école - je me suis même procuré un calendrier et je trace des X dessus à chaque matin, comme toi! _

Les yeux d'Harry quittèrent brièvement le bout de parchemin pour se poser sur un vieux calendrier abandonné datant d'il y a deux ans, avant de revenir sur les mots saccadés de son meilleur ami.

_Fred et George partis, Ginny constamment enfermée dans sa chambre à écrire à son nouveau petit ami – je jure que je trouverais c'est qui --Percy ne ramenant obstinément pas son cul à la maison, je me retrouve toujours coincé par ma mère à dégnomer le jardin ou faire le ménage quelque part en errant dans la maison. Je pense bien que le suicide s'en vient..._

_Ron_

_P.S. Hermione me harcèle constamment pour que je lui dise que tu vas bien. Je lui répond toujours positivement, t'en fais pas. Je te comprends, ne voulant pas répondre à toutes ses lettres. Cette fille ne sait apparemment pasce qu'est une LIMITE! _

Harry ne put empêcher la petite pointe de jalousie venant se faufiler dans son cœur tout au long de sa lecture. Les mots de Ron renfermaient toujours la même énergie qu'auparavant, laissant pointer de l'humour et de la joie une fois de temps à autre. S'il y avait du chagrin dans ses premières lettres,celui-ci a fini par s'estomper au fil des semaines. Mais bien sûr ce n'est pas Ron qui a stupidement conduit ses amis dans un imminent danger, ce n'est pas lui qui a causé la mort de son parrain…

Harry lui, a laissé un néant l'envahir. Il sentait son coeur engourdi, vierge. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Le moins ses émotions le contrôleraient, le moins de monde serait blessé ou tué par sa faute…

Il remarqua l'écriture ronde de Hermione sur la deuxième enveloppe et l'envoya par terre dans la pile de lettres, toutes écrites de la même main. Si Ron lui disait déjà qu'il allait bien, elle savait déjà le nécessaire.

La dernière enveloppe était fièrement ornée du seau de Poudlard. Sortant la lettre, il découvrit ses résultats pour les B.U.S.E.s. Il fut surpris de trouver un Optimal aux côtés de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Soins Aux Créatures Magiques et... Potions?

Il se souvenait de professeur Mcgonnagal lui répétant qu'il devait se procurer un O pour se retrouver en Potions en sixième année et donc poursuivre son espoir de devenir Auror. Mais à présent que c'était fait, Harry ne voyait le O que comme une traître symbolisation d'une année supplémentaire de torture et frustration. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter Rogue en ce moment...

Eh puis il se fichait pas mal de ses résultats. La prophétie était claire : tue ou fais-toi tuer. On parlait là de lui, Harry. Lui, adolescent de 16 ans. Lui, sorcier sans expérience.

Et de Voldemort bien sûr, qui a causé des centaines de morts et est considéré comme le Sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. Le nombre de chances qu'Harry avait de survivre assez longtemps pour considérer une carrière quelconque était risible.

Pas qu'il ait déjà abandonné.

Non, pour l'instant il essayait de ne pas y penser. Point.

Ne trouvant aucun livre digne d'être relu une troisième fois, il s'affala sur son lit et se mit à son occupation préférée. Ou du moins celle qu'il se retrouvait à faire le plus souvent. Fixer le plafond.

Lentement, un brouillard se dissipa dans sa tête, dissolvant ses pensées en masses informes et incompréhensibles, emmenant des images floues et farfelues dépourvues de toute opacité…

Une abondance de noir...

Une teinte de rouge...

_Vert_.

Tout devint clair pour quelques secondes laissant apercevoir une silhouette en robe noire, baguette à la main, s'imposant au-dessus d'un corps immobile baignant dans une flaque écarlate. Harry n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir les barreaux d'une cellule avant qu'un tourbillon ne goba entièrement la scène. Et en recréa une autre.

Un jeune garçon était paresseusement étendu sur son lit, un parchemin et une plume à la main. Ses yeux parcouraient régulièrement quelques passages de texte dans les nombreux livres ouverts tout autour de lui. L'œil douteux, il gribouillait parfois quelques bouts de phrase avant de les barrer rageusement et de lancer des regards meurtriers à l'innocent bout de papier résidant sur ses genoux.

Aux aguets, Harry regardait rapidement tout autour de lui, prêt à voir surgir des mangemorts, à entendre des cris de douleur, des rires cruels, des sanglots… quelque chose ! Mais il n'y avait rien, mis à part le léger grattement qu'émettait la plume en entrant en contact avec la texture rogue du parchemin.

Ramenant son regard au garçon, Harry se sentit saisi par un sentiment de familiarité. S'approchant doucement, il reconnut bientôt la silhouette filiforme surmontée de courtes mèches brun foncé, qu'il avait, à de rares occasions, croisée dans les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. Le petit emblème brodé sur sa poitrine, représentant un long serpent vert formant fièrement la lettre S, vint appuyer ses soupçons.

Harry se planta donc devant lui, observant son visage se plisser sous une importante dose de concentration, attendant que quelque chose arrive.

Mais rien.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, sa posture alerte se relaxa et il s'assitlentement sur le bord du lit du garçon, luttant avec agacement pour se souvenir de son nom. Thomas ? Terry ? Il se souvenait très bien d'Hermione le lui soufflant l'an passé. Il était aussi certain qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans la même année à Poudlard…

Se penchant au-dessus du parchemin, il vit gribouillée là une impressionnante description des Sombrals, étonnamment détaillée, comme si le garçon avait déjà rencont—

Harry se souvint soudain que ce Serpentard était le seul, mis à part Neville et lui-même, à avoir vu les créatures lors du malheureux cours de Hagrid. Ce dernier s'était retrouvé obligé à leur donner un devoir pour les vacances, vu leur passage en sixième année, ce que se forçait apparemment à faire le garçon. Harry avait complété le sien le deuxième jour de son séjour chez les Dursleys.

Se rassoyant confortablement sur le lit, Harry le regarda se débattre pour poser les mots appropriés sur la feuille. Il en vint à oublier que ceci était un rêve, n'en ayant jamais eu de semblables.

Puis, discrètement, une étrange sensation électrique lui piqueta le cou, voyageant ensuite agilement dans son dos.

D'un coup sec, Harry tourna sa tête vers la porte de la chambre.

Celle-ci vola en éclats une demi-seconde plus tard sous l'impact d'un sort, un jet aveuglant de lumière se superposant aux débris volant dans tous les sens.

Sautant sur ses pieds, Harry imita inconsciemment les actions du Serpentard. Ce dernier, les yeux ronds d'effroi, se jeta aussitôt sur sa baguette quis'envola quelques mètres plus loin juste avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

Un rire froid leur parvint de la sombre figure encapuchonnée, se tenant droite dans le cadre de l'inexistante porte. Pointant sa baguette sur le jeune homme, le Mangemort lui interdit tout mouvement d'un sort et le mit à genoux d'un autre.

« Dis Nott, ton père te manque ? J'espère bien que oui parce que tu vas bientôt le rejoindre… je dirais bien au ciel, mais tu ne crois sûrement pas à une notion aussi ridicule que le paradis, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana-t-il avant de lui envoyer un Cruciatus.

Impuissant, Harry regardait le jeune garçon se tordre à ses pieds, la nausée régnant bientôt dans sa poitrine aux côtés d'une familière douleurle visitantà chacun de ses rêves.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se laissera plus disgracier par votre famille. Tu blâmeras ton père ! » Et avec ses mots, dits sur le même ton que s'ilétait en train de commenterla météo, un jet émeraude jaillit de sa baguette et frappa le Serpentard.

La douleur, déjàrendueinsupportable, s'accentua à la vue du jeune corps sans vie s'affaissant par terre avec un son mat.

Comme si de rien n'était, le meurtrier contourna alors le cadavre pour se rendre à la fenêtre où un « Morsmordre… » fut doucement chuchoté. S'assurant que la marque de Voldemort était bien en place au-dessus du manoir, il revint sur ses pas et sortit tranquillement dans le couloir.

Un dernier regard vers le corps du garçon. Et tout devint noir.

* * *

**IMPORTANT !**

Et un autre chapitre… Peut-être le dernier. Je ne reçois plus aucun review et me demande sérieusement s'il y a **QUELQU'UN QUI LIT MA FIC? **Parce que là j'ai cette drôle d'impression d'écrire l'histoire dans le vide (Ce qui a du sens vu que c'est le nom de la fic Hahaha ! Ce que je suis drôle... Ca y est c'est certain, les monsieurs en blouses blanches vont m'emmener bientôt…) Donc…

Toi, oui TOI qui a lu ma fic jusqu'ici, tu crois que ça vaut la peine d'être continué ? Si oui, laisse-moi deux, trois mots pour me dire « oui ça vaut la peine d'être continué »… Bon d'accord ça c'était 7 mots mais si tu trouves le moyen de raccourcir, fais-le !

Parce que moi être sérieusement désespérée ici… Ayez pitié ?


	5. Acta es fabula

**N/A:** BLÂMEZ LE SITE, PAS MOI!

J'ai essayé de mettre mon chapitre dans le site, mais un maudit ERROR 503 me clignotait dans la face. Ce qui fait que désolée, mais moi, j'y peux rien. En tout cas, si vous lisez ça, c'est que

1)Le site a finalement, et en toute amabilité, accepté mon foutu chapitre et que

2)J'ai stoïquement résisté à la tentation de smasher mon ordi de frustration.

Donc, après tant d'épreuves, voici :

* * *

Précédemment : Harry, après être revenu de chez Mrs. Figg a eu une autre de ses visions où crevait un de ses camarades de classe, Théodore Nott.

* * *

Harry se reconnecta brutalement au monde conscient, les frissons s'en donnant à cœur joie sur sa peau ruisselante de sueur. Luttant désespérément pour garder le minime souper qu'il avait avalé le soir précédant dans son estomac, il balança ses jambes hors de son lit et se mit rapidement debout. S'étant quelque peu estompée, la douleur revint avec une vengeance à son brusque mouvement, lui vrillant l'estomac.

Grimaçant, Harry tituba vers la cage d'Hedwige, saisissant un parchemin au hasard sur la vieille petite table de chevet. Le regard flou, il s'agrippa au bord de son lit pour éviter une chute imminente.

Parvenant enfin à la cage, il eut le sentiment qu'une énorme pierre fut projetée à une haute altitude pour atterrir directement au creux de son estomac.

La cage était vide.

N'y pensant pas à deux fois, Harry fit demi-tour et fila aussi vite qu'il le put vers les escaliers.

Le sentiment de panique qui s'était installé dans sa poitrine le rongeait davantage à chaque seconde passant.

Aux dernières marches, un horrible tournis lui fit perdre l'équilibre et, désamorcé, il tituba à l'aveuglette dans le noir avant de se retrouver le souffle coupé par un coin de commode s'enfonçant douloureusement dans son ventre.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de digérer le coup qu'une nouvelle vague de haut-le-cœur lui remonta dans la poitrine. Plié en deux, il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que la répugnante sensation s'estompe, et puis reprit difficilement ses zigzags entre les meubles, une main sur l'estomac, l'autre tâtonnant les obstacles à ses côtés. Il finit par se rendre au hall d'entrée où ses doigts se renfermèrent fermement autour de la poignée de porte.

Dehors, il fut soulagé de découvrir que la bouffée d'air froid coupa quelque peu l'élan à sa nausée. Se mettant tant bien que mal à courir, il arriva enfin à la maison plongée dans la noirceur de Mrs. Figg. Harry s'affala alors sur la porte d'entrée, ses doigts cherchant fébrilement la sonnette, sur laquelle ils se déchaînèrent désespérément une fois trouvée. Ses genoux finissant par le lâcher, il s'effondra frissonnant sur le perron.

Le bruit de pas précipité lui parvint juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre grand, laissant percevoir une Mrs. Figg déchevelée, cheveux en bataille, chemise de nuit froissée. Un criétouffé s'échappa de sa gorge à la vue d'Harry. Se précipitant vers lui, elle l'aida à se relever et à se rendre au salon, tout le long marmonnant des bouts de phrases paniqués, les yeux ronds. S'il ne se sentait pas sur le bord de dévaler ses intestins sur la carpette de la vieille dame d'une seconde à l'autre - et par la bouche en plus deça --il aurait bien ri de son état de quasi-hyperventilation.

« Harry! Oh nom de Merlin, je – sur le perron – Harry! – si froid, si froid! – La nuit – Ooooh ! » elle finit ses babillements précipités avec une longue plainte alors qu'elle s'affairait autour de lui, les mains tremblantes. Harry profita de sa pause pour soulever une main devant son visage ridé et arrêter le débit de mots avant qu'il ne reprenne. Mrs. Figg stoppa net dans ses mouvements et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

Déglutissant, Harry se prit en main. Du moins autant qu'il le pouvait étant donné son état.

« Rêve… Man– », une autre déglutition, « Mangemort. A-attaque. Il a – il – » Frustré, Harry serra ses paupières closes, priant son mal de cœur de partir le temps de décrire sa vision. La panique, la peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard ne faisait qu'empirer son état. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, il recommença. « Une vision. Mangemort attaqué Thé–Théodore. Nott. Dumbledore… V—Vite! »

Puis, soupirant, il se laissa enfin s'enfoncer dans le sofa, après s'être assuré que la vieille dame avait bien saisi son message. Heureusement, celle-ci se précipita dans sa chambre aussitôt que le dernier mot déboula de ses lèvres, les yeux encore plus exorbités qu'auparavant. À travers ses paupières à moitié fermées, Harry la vit ramener avec elle une poupée de porcelaine. Trop mal en point pour trouver la situation ridicule, il la regarda la poser sur la table avant de lui tirer une couette.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, Mrs Figg empoigna la poupée par les pieds, prête à lui frapper la tête sur la table quand ses lèvres lustrées commencèrent à remuer.

« Oui? Je peux vous aider. Ah oui, euh... Ici Tonks. Je peux vous aid—»

« Tonks! Vite! Il faut que tu trouves Dumbledore! Quelqu'un se fait attaquer! Théodore… Nott? » finit-elle avec un regard inquisiteur vers Harry, qui hocha rapidement de la tête. « Harry est ici, il – il dit avoir eu une vision et euh… Tonks? » Un bruit sourd leur parvint des lèvres toujours remuantes de la poupée, suivi par des cris précipités.

Fronçant les sourcils, Mrs. Figg empoigna à nouveau la figurine, lui tapant la tête contre la surface polie de la table à plusieurs reprises. « Tonks? Tooo-oooonks! Allo? » quelques coups, « Quelqu'un est là? Maudite poupée! TONKS? ».

Assez bizarrement, la tête normalement fragile de la poupée ne semblait pas sur le point de se casser en deux suite aux rencontres inamicales avec la table du salon. Harry voulait se boucher les oreilles pour empêcher les coups de se répercuter dans son cerveau ou du moins se masser les tempes, mais la force lui manquait.

Heureusement, la voix essoufflée de la jeune Auror s'échappant du visage maltraité du jouet sauva sa tête d'une imminente explosion. Mrs. Figg reposa rapidement la tête comme si l'ayant dans les mains allait empêcher la conversation.

« Oui! Oui, je suis là! Je– je viens d'avertir Kingsley, il rassemble une troupe d'Aurors à l'instant. Je me charge d'informer Dumbledore. Comment va Harry? »

Au moment même où Mrs. Figg, perplexe, se retournait pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, la nausée devint carrément insupportable et, d'un bond, Harry se rua vers la toilette.

* * *

Deux bonnes heures ont passé depuis la brève conversation avec Tonks et ils restaient toujours là à attendre des nouvelles. En attendant, la cracmol lui a préparé une tasse fumante de thé vert, sous prétexte que ça ferait du bien sur son ventre vide, qui restait intouchée dans ses mains depuis près d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Sentant le regard de la vieille femme devenant plutôt impatient, Harry se résolut à prendre une gorgée qu'il regretta aussitôt. Avec une grimace, il éloigna rapidement le liquide de sa bouche, le goût trop sucré ramenant quelque peu son mal de cœur.

« Harry, tu dois avaler quelque chos– »

CRACK !

Sa remarque fut interrompue par la bruyante apparition de Kingsley Shacklebolt, suivie de près par celle de Tonks. Tous les deux étaient vêtus de robes écarlates, la jeune sorcière choisissant d'assortir ses cheveux à la couleur de la tenue.

Ne bougeant pas de sa place, Harry attendit qu'ils s'approchent de lui pour réclamer des nouvelles. Mais avant que celles-ci ne puissent être délivrées, l'estomac de Tonks laissa percevoir un gros gargouillement, de sorte que Mrs. Figg changea aussitôt de victime et entraîna l'Auror dans la cuisine dans le but de la nourrir 'convenablement'.

Restant seul avec Shacklebolt, Harry ne perdit pas de temps et planta aussitôt son regard déterminé dans celui toujours calme du sorcier.

« Alors ? »

Malgré son état plutôt… délicat, la question fut posée d'une voix forte et ferme. Comprenant qu'Harry n'allait pas accepter qu'il tourne autour du pot, l'Auror ne perdit pas plus de temps en répondant tout aussi clairement.

« Nous sommes arrivés à temps. Le garçon faisait encore ses devoirs quand nous sommes venus le chercher. »

Avec un hochement de la tête, Harry se rassit, les doigts encerclant toujours la tasse de thé qu'il n'avait aucune intention de boire.

Une vague de soulagement avait lavé l'intense peur s'étant férocement aggripée à lui, aussitôt les mots dévalés de la bouche de Shacklebolt. Jamais depuis le début de l'apparition de ses visions il n'avait ressenti une telle panique engloutissant tous ses sens. Jamais il n'avait été aussi effrayé à l'idée d'échouer. Depuis le début des vacances – avant ça – les émotions surgissant à la suite de visions de ce genre avaient d'abord été quelque peu diluées dans sa peine et son découragement… Celles-ci menant ensuite à un omniprésent creux.

Maintenant, il était simplement confus à l'idée qu'une personne qu'il n'avait croisé qu'une douzaine de fois dans toute sa vie pouvait provoquer une telle réaction chez lui – une des seules de tout l'été.

Mais peut-être était-ce le fait que, contrairement aux autres fois, il avait vu cette nuit-là un visage familier. Quelqu'un qui ne lui semblait pas un personnage fictif, quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu et entendu en personne – quoique ses souvenirs de ces rares occasions restaient encore plutôt flous – quelqu'un qui avait un nom et une histoire…

Tonks revint dans la cuisine en chantonnant, une tasse jumelle à celle d'Harry dans les mains. Elle fut fracassée au bout de quelques minutes.

* * *

Après s'être fait reconduire chez les Dursleys par les Aurors – deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures – Harry n'eut le temps que de franchir le corridor servant de hall d'entrée à la maison avant d'être empoigné par le col et traîné jusqu'au placard – le placard qu'il a maudit durant toute son enfance et sûrement, inconsciemment, bien après en être sorti. Inutile de mentionner qu'il y retournait à l'instant.

Au moins, il avait été prévenu…

Pas qu'il y avait une différence entre rester à ne rien faire dans sa chambre et rester à ne rien faire dans une pièce plus petite et moins éclairée. Il essaya d'allumer la vieille ampoule, celle-ci ne daignant pas donner de réaction. Va pour pas éclairée du tout alors.

Il sentit une araignée lui grimper le long du bras. La chassant, il s'installa inconfortablement sur le matelas nu, soulevant des nuages de poussière au passage. Puis il dut se tortiller et fut obligé de plier les genoux pour pouvoir s'entasser dans l'espace restreint.

Sentant l'insecte retenter une ascension de son membre antérieur, il le cueillit et s'amusa à ses dépends en lui coupant la route et lui créant divers autres chemins, un labyrinthe de doigts et de vêtements.

Activité pathétique, vrai. Mais il n'y avait même plus de plafond à fixer donc…

* * *

Il ne savait pas trop combien de temps a passé.

Chaque jour il recevait deux repas – minimes, mais tout de même – et entendait parfois sa tante pester parce qu'elle devait à présent faire toutes les tâches qui lui étaient autrefois assignées. Son oncle avait fini par lui balancer quelques livres dans le placard et Harry avait passé une quinzaine de minutes à débattre s'il l'avait fait pour se moquer de lui ou simplement par pure stupidité, ne se rendant pas compte que le léger désavantage de l'ampoule morte l'empêcherait de les lire. Chose n'ayant aucune importance vu qu'il était déjà passé au travers des volumes des semaines auparavant.

La seule chose inquiétant Harry était le fait qu'il n'y avait personne pour nourrir Hedwige. Mais il savait que sa chouette n'était pas stupide. Voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, elle se serait rabattue sur un de ses amis ou, au pire, se serait préparé elle-même des repas constitués de souris ou grenouilles mortes.

Son organisme ne savait plus différencier la nuit du jour et lui faisait donc piquer des sommes une fois de temps en temps. La seule chose qui l'aidait moindrement à s'orienter était la nourriture que sa tante lui fourrait sous le nez, mais même là c'était difficile vu qu'elle ne le faisait jamais à intervalles réguliers. Ce qui lui portait à croire qu'elle le faisait quand elle se souvenait ou même, peut-être, selon son envie.

Il entendait aussi Dudley passer devant la porte du placard en ricanant bruyamment. Souvent.

Un jour où il décida de passersa journéeà tenter de se souvenir du plus de potions possible, avec, s'il y arriverait, leurs modes de préparations et ingrédients, la sonnette se fit entendre.

…La sonnette qu'il savait être cassée à cause des innombrables grognements d'oncle Vernon à chaque fois qu'il était mention de la réparer par sa tante.

Le silence s'installa aussitôt dans la maison, tous les membres présents sentant là quelque chose de louche. Les pas assourdissants de Dudley se firent – tentèrent de se faire – plus discrets tandis qu'il passait devant la porte du placard, épargnant Harry de son rire débile pour la première fois depuis son emprisonnement. Celui-ci tendit l'oreille et l'entendit finalement se rendre à la porte et émettre un cri étouffé de surprise. Le plancher signala bientôt le passage massif de son oncle à l'aide de petits grincements plaintifs.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry posa son oreille aussi près de l'étroite craque entre la porte et le matelas que possible vu la manière qu'il devait tordre son corps dans le minuscule espace pour y parvenir. Se surprenant lui-même de sa flexibilité, il se concentra pour essayer de démêler les sons lui parvenant de la porte d'entrée en mots.

Il tenta de placer la voix de l'étranger – qui était bel et bien un homme – et, n'y parvenant pas, le maudit pour parler si bas. Puis s'élevèrent les beuglements familiers de son oncle :

« N'Y PENSEZ MÊME PAS ! VOUS NE METTREZ PAS _UN PIED_ DANS MA MAISON ! NON MAIS SI VOUS PENSEZ QUE— HÉ !»

Un fort craquement interrompit la voix d'oncle Vernon avec arrogance.

Harry sut instantanément que le bruit sourd provenait d'un sort, la sensation quasi-imperceptible de la magie lui frôlant la peau. C'était comme une minuscule bouffée d'air, loin d'être assez pour remplir ses poumons, mais tout de même satisfaisante, que lui laisserait prendre quelqu'un qui s'était décidé à lui garder la gorge hermétiquement close pendant une énorme période de temps – assumant que ce serait possible de ne pas respirer pendant la dite énorme période de temps et être encore conscient pour y penser.

Des pas précipités se ruèrent dans la direction de l'escalier, ceux lourds et furieux de son oncle les suivant.

Harry se tenait sur ses gardes.

Un sorcier. Un sorcier effrayant Dudley… Un mange-mort ? Impossible ; il aurait tué son oncle sur le coup, sans discussion, sans diversion. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

La réponse ne tarda pas.

« Où est-il ? »

Les mots précis et emplis de colère furent prononcés par une voix familière. Harry se débattit pour la placer, mais rien n'y faisait. Au moins maintenant il savait que la personne était venue dans le but de le trouver, lui, et non pour attaquer sa charmante famille.

« Où. Est. IL ? » le volume montait.

Une pause.

Et puis des pieds – qui n'étaient décidément pas ceux de son oncle -- se hâtèrent pour débouler les marches et revenir dans le couloir.

Se dépêchant de se tordre à nouveau, Harry arriva enfin à se mettre en petit bonhomme, les muscles des jambes tendus.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la personne stoppa sa course devant la porte du placard. Aussitôt le verrou et la poignée tournés, Harry bondit, désarçonnant le sorcier, et, ne perdant pas de temps, se rua dessus. Aussitôt par terre, il s'assit sur son torse, bloquant les bras de ses genoux, une main sur la gorge, l'autre arrachant la baguette et l'enfonçant entre les deux sourcils de l'étranger.

Des sourcils roux.

Très roux.

Pendant quelques longues secondes, les yeux exorbités de M. Weasley clignèrent en chœur avec ceux d'Harry. Sentant le sang lui monter au visage, celui-ci desserra sa prise et enleva lentement son poids de sur la poitrine du pauvre homme. Puis, évitant son regard, il lui tendit doucement sa baguette.

À la place de l'empoigner, Arthur Weasley écarta sa main et, dans un éclat de rire, étreignit le jeune homme.

* * *

Assis sur le plancher du même couloir où il fit son attaque – ses mouvements rapide et méthodique l'ayant étonné lui-même – Harry écoutait tranquillement les explications de l'homme installé par terre devant lui.

« Remus n'a pas pu venir vu que c'est la pleine lune et puis Tonks et Shacklebolt sont partis pour une mission pour l'Ordre pour un bout de temps. Je me suis donc proposé pour venir te chercher et j—»

« Pourquoi ? »

Le sorcier sembla trouver la question ridicule.

« 'Pourquoi' ? Mais voyons Harry, je t'aime bien et puis si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour t'aider, je—» Harry l'interrompit à nouveau :

« Non. Je veux dire… pourquoi venir me chercher ? »

« Ah. Et bien, on était inquiets… Je veux dire, tu n'étais plus dans ta chambre, tu ne sortais plus travailler dans le jardin. » On le surveillait donc bel et bien. « Mais Albus nous assurait que tu étais dans la maison et que tout allait bien. Mais maintenant il m'a chargé de venir te chercher donc je suis là. Maintenant, vas chercher tes affaires, on a déjà perdu asse de temps. »

Puis, se tournant vers son oncle, qui était resté planté là tout le long de la conversation, des veines battant furieusement à ses tempes, l'homme fit quelques tours inoffensifs de sa baguette. Aussitôt le Dursley fit un bond sur le côté, laissant le passage libre à Harry.

Celui-ci se leva, puis se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre.

Il retournait vivre avec les Weasleys, ainsi qu'avec les autres sorciers venant parfois prendre part dans les rencontres de l'Ordre. Un an auparavant, il aurait été réjoui. En fait, s'il se souvenait bien, un an auparavant il tremblait d'impatience à l'idée de revoir ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, d'apprendre ce qui se passait avec Voldemort, de savoir pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi_?

Maintenant, il savait tout ce qu'il avait à savoir. En fait il en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le souhaitait… S'il avait le choix entre l'ignorance et les visions nocturnes parsemant sont sommeil, il était clair qu'il sauterait sur la première proposition.

Harry parvint à sa chambre, inoccupée depuis… un certain temps, et se mit à ramasser les quelques objets traînant à terre et sur son lit, objets restés intouchés depuis son départ précipité la nuit de sa 'rencontre' avec Théodore Nott. Les Dursleys n'ont sûrement pas osé toucher quoi que ce soit de peur de se voir contaminé par l'horrible anormalité qu'est Harry.

De l'étage d'en dessous, il n'entendait que la voix se voulant aimable de M. Weasley, les Dursleys restant probablement tous dans un coin à lui lancer des regards meurtriers.

Il voulait s'enfermer du monde, il voulait s'éloigner de la réalité autant que ça l'était possible. Chez les Dursleys, c'était d'une facilité risible; on se fichait bien de ne pas lui voir la face de toute la journée. Pourtant il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se comporter de même avec la famille de Ron. Ils se jetteraient tous sur lui, le bombardant de questions inquiètes, lui tâteraient constamment le front à la recherche d'une trace de malaise et se rongeraient le sang à qui mieux mieux quand ils se rendront compte qu'il n'y avait rien de mal avec lui, autre que sa propre conscience…

Harry soupira. Dés le départ il savait qu'à partir de la seconde où il serait en présence de ses amis à nouveau, il serait forcé de jouer la comédie pour éviter qu'ils meurent d'inquiétude et de pitié pour lui. Dés le moment où il vit monsieur Weasley, il sut ce qui l'attendait… Présence constante de sa personne, conversation forcée…

La question était goberont-ils son jeu?

La vitesse de ses gestes diminua jusqu'à arrêt complet, ses sourcils se fronçant. Tout à coup, Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait. D'accord, il allait faire des efforts pour adoucir leur inquiétude, mais… Il ne pouvait pas tout cacher. Il ne pouvait pas se forcer à ressentir des émotions inexistantes. Il ne pouvait pas changer son apparence, dissimuler son extrême pâleur, son manque de poids inquiétant. Il ne pouvait pas les empêcher d'entendre ses cris, la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas…

Et il s'en fichait.

Refermant sa valise d'un coup sec, il se dirigea vers la cage d'Hedwige, vide, aux côtés de laquelle s'empilaient des enveloppes couleur crème, certaines portant le seau de Poudlard, d'autres – la plupart – exhibées par l'écriture ronde d'Hermione. Deux ou trois découvraient des écritures moins familières.

Harry rouvrit sa valise, y jetant rapidement les lettres. Il se demanda brièvement s'il avait vraiment l'intention de les lire ou pas. Peut-être que rendu au Terrier, il pourrait prétexter de ne pas avoir lu les nombreux messages dans le but de s'enfermer dans une chambre pour un bout de temps. Peut-être—…

Et si personne ne comptait l'emmener au Terrier? Et si ils s'en allaient droit à…

Harry s'arrêta si brusquement qu'il manqua d'équilibre et faillit terminer son voyage au bout –inférieur, il faut dire– de l'escalier, des bleus se précipitant pour ternir sa peau. Mais la rampe était une fabuleuse invention et ses réflexes n'avaient heureusement pas besoin d'entraînement pour rester présents dans sa vie quotidienne.

Square Grimmaurd?

Harry ferma fermement ses yeux, l'angoisse se dissipant comme un poison dans ses membres. Il ne pouvait pas aller là. Ils ne pouvaient pas le forcer à aller là.

Ils ne pouvaient pas…

N'est-ce pas?

La main crispée autour de la rampe était blanche, les doigts tellement serrés qu'ils obligeaient l'absence de circulation sanguine. L'autre main tremblait.

Forçant de l'air dans ses poumons, Harry se rassura qu'il paniquait pour rien, que Dumbledore comprenait – connaissait – assez sa peine pour ne pas l'enfermer dans la place qui comptait le plus de souvenirs de Sirius, n'est-ce pas? La place reliée à Sirius plus que toute autre. La place _à _Sirius. Sa maison. Sirius.

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas.

Ramassant la valise qu'il avait inconsciemment laissée tomber par terre, Harry se força à redescendre les marches, essayant de contrôler le tremblement de ses membres.

Dans le salon il retrouva la scène qu'il avait imaginé du haut de l'escalier : M. Weasley se promenait lentement dans la pièce, commentant maladroitement sur quelques objets moldus tandis que les trois hôtes étaient entassés autour d'un divan – Pétunia et Vernon dessus, Dudley, cause de manque d'espace, derrière – le bombardaient de regards où étaient étroitement entrelacés le dégoût, la désapprobation et la peur—celle-ci d'avantage présente dans les yeux porcins de son cousin.

Apercevant Harry, M. Weasley traversa le salon en quelques longues enjambées et posa la main sur son épaule, un sourire soulagé illuminant son visage. Revoyant là le garçon, même si en piètre état, dissipait son inquiétude. Tout le monde s'était mis à imaginer le pire quand il n'y avait plus de réponse aux lettres qu'envoyait Ron, quand Hedwige est venue se reposer et se nourrir chez eux au lieu de chez son propriétaire.

« Prêt, Harry? Tiens, laisse… » Il saisit la cage d'Hedwige que Harry traînait sans trop d'entrain. « On va aller chez Mrs. Figg maintenant. Elle nous laisse nous rendre… » un regard nerveux autour de lui vint intensifier l'angoisse du garçon «…là où nous devons nous rendre… par l'intermédiaire de sa cheminée. Dumbledore nous attend euh… eh bien là où nous devons nous rendre » finit rapidement M. Weasley. Puis, se tournant vers le hall d'entrée, il s'apprêta à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée quand la voix rugissante d'oncle Vernon l'interrompit.

« Mrs. Figg? FIGG! C'EST UNE DES _VÔTRES?_ La GARCE! Et nous qui lui avons fait _confiance_ pour… pour… »

« Pour prendre la relève et transformer ma vie en enfer lorsque vous êtes n'étiez pas là pour le faire? » offrit froidement Harry. Les yeux de son oncle lui firent vaguement penser à deux balles de ping-pong, luttant pour sortir de leurs orbites tandis que le familier teint mauve envahissait son visage.

« COMMENT _OSES-_TU? NOUS T'AVONS PRIS DANS NOTRE MAISON, T'AVONS NOURRI, T'AVONS _ÉLEVÉ _ET C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU NOUS REMERCIE? ESPÈCE DE SALE—»

Ses beuglements se turent brusquement, les yeux exorbités s'arrondissant encore plus à la vue de la baguette que M. Weasley braquait fermement dans leur direction. Jamais encore Harry n'avait entendu la voix de l'homme aussi froide qu'à cet instant.

« J'ai été _heureux_ de faire votre connaissance, mais maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons quitter. Et s'il y a, en votre opinion, quoi que ce soit qui s'oppose à notre départ, je vous rappelle en toute amabilité qu'il n'y a aucune règle qui m'empêche _moi_ d'utiliser ma baguette. Non? En ce cas, passez une bonne journée. »

Et sur ce, il se retourna et marcha fermement devant les formes immobiles des Dursleys jusqu'au couloir menant à la sortie de la maison, Harry sur ses pas.

S'arrêtant à l'entrée, il murmura un _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour soulever deux énormes bouts de bois qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt comme une porte – ainsi que la cible du sort qu'avait précédemment lancé M.Weasley – et les recéla rapidement ensemble à l'aide d'une incantation qu'Harry ne put saisir. La replaçant sur ses gonds, il sortit et laissa à Harry le soin de la claquer bruyamment derrière eux.

Dehors, ils marchèrent en silence, tous les deux plongés profondément dans leurs pensées. M. Weasley était indigné par la façon de laquelle cette famille traitait Harry et quelque peu surpris par sa propre réaction. Il avait refusé de croire à toutes les méchancetés que racontaient ses fils à propos de ces moldus, mais il avait toujours cru qu'ils exagéraient, qu'on ne pouvait pas possiblement traiter un enfant de cette manière! Et pourtant…

Harry, lui, ruminait encore sa colère, tous les souvenirs douloureux de son enfance lui revenant à l'esprit. C'était rare que cela arrive; au bout de seize ans il s'était habitué et leur comportement lui semblait presque normal. Mais depuis qu'il était au courant de la prophétie, depuis… depuis la mort de Sirius, l'insupportable poids sur ses épaules n'a fait que souligner la cruelle injustice le suivant toute sa vie.

Ses parents morts, les Dursleys – placard, souffre-douleur, cris, humiliation – la cicatrice, les tentatives constantes de meurtre, la fuite de Sirius, le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers – « _Harry Potter, Poudlard ! » _-- tentatives de meurtre, Cédric mort, le Journal des Sorciers, cauchemars, tentatives de meurtres, Sirius _mort…_

Pour finir en beauté avec la maudite prophétie.

Harry réprima un rire amer. La superbe histoire de sa vie… Des enfants se faisaient encore aujourd'hui conter les aventures du merveilleux Harry Potter, le _Survivant_. On omettait par contre les détails. On omettait de mentionner comment il survivait _maintenant. _Ou bien ce n'était simplement que personne ne se doutait de la vie qu'il menait réellement.

C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Qu'est-ce que ferait le monde sorcier en apprenant que leur héros a plongé tête première dans une dépression et qu'il n'était pas prêt d'en sortir?

Le poil soyeux d'un chat se frottant contre sa jambe vint interrompre les pensées morbides d'Harry. Relevant la tête, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient parvenus à la maison de la vieille cracmol.

Après le chaleureux accueil de Mrs. Figg, ils se rendirent droit à la cheminée. Rendu là, Mr. Weasley sortit de sa poche un petit sac de cuir attaché par un lacet contenant la poudre de cheminette. Il se tint sur place quelques instants, bougeant maladroitement le sac d'une main à l'autre, le regard baissé. Puis, avec une grande respiration, il s'adressa à Harry :

« Je pense que tu as compris où nous allons, n'est-ce pas, Harry? » Il releva les yeux, croisant ceux d'Harry le temps d'une seconde, avant de replonger son regard dans la direction de ses chaussures. « Je…On serait bien allés à un autre endroit, mais… C'est la place de l'Ordre tu sais et… » Une autre grande respiration, « On sait combien ça doit être dur pour toi, Harry. On te demande juste de tenir le coup une dernière fois…Le temps que ça se calme, tu vois… » Inutile de demander ce que 'ça' représentait – tueries, meurtres, Voldemort.

Les pieds d'Harry étaient plantés sur le parquet comme dans du ciment, immobiles. Tout son corps suivait leur exemple, la rigidité au contrôle ses membres. Même les tremblements avaient disparu, ne laissant derrière qu'une froide paralysie.

Il a eu tort. Ils pouvaient…

Ils pouvaient et ils le faisaient.

« Allez Harry, tu es un jeune homme fort. Tu nous l'as prouvé plus d'une fois. » Avec un petit sourire incertain, Mr. Weasley posa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour le réconforter. Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Eh bien… ils nous attendent. » et avec ce, il mit le petit sachet sur une table basse, y prit une poignée de poudre et, la jetant dans le feu, prononça doucement mais fermement : « Square Grimmaurd !» avant de faire un pas dans les flammes.

Quelques secondes plus tard il ne restait plus qu'Harry et Mrs Figg dans la pièce.

Harry secoua sa tête pour se débarrasser de son état de choc, mais même ce mouvement rapide lui parut au ralenti. Il était un personnage dans un film moldu et quelqu'un a appuyé sur le bouton _slow_ de la télécommande. En admettant que ses pensées fonctionnaient au même rythme que ses gestes.

Ils pouvaient et ils le faisaient…

Avalant avec difficulté, il se tourna vers la vieille dame. « Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir un verre d'eau, je ne me sens pas très bien… » Jugeant que son état devait visiblement confirmer sa phrase – il devait avoir le teint d'un vampire à l'heure qu'il était – il fut satisfait de voir la cracmol hocher la tête avec vigueur avant de rapidement disparaître dans la cuisine.

Aussitôt que sa chemise fleurie fut hors de vue, Harry déversa le reste du sachet dans le feu, puis dit aussi clairement que lui permettait le bas volume de sa voix :

« Chemin de traverse! »

Empoignant sa valise, il s'engouffra rapidement dans la cheminée et ne tarda pas à ressentir la désagréable sensation qui venait avec les voyages par poudre de cheminette.

Depuis toujours, toutes ses décisions ont été prises pour lui. Harry faisait ci, comme prévu, Harry faisait ça, comme prévu. Harry n'avait déjà plus aucun choix en ce qui concernait les grandes lignes de sa vie, son destin depuis longtemps tout tracé.

Alors merci bien, mais les petites, il les écrira lui-même.


	6. Petit message

Et après quelques mois d'absence, me revoilà!

O.o ------Moment de choc!------ o.O

Ceci n'est pas un autre chapitre…

Ceci est un sondage.

QUI EST INTÉRESSÉ À LIRE LA SUITE DE CETTE FIC?

Fin du sondage…

Vous voyez, j'avais l'intention de continuer à écrire l'histoire, mais là il y avait un passage où j'ai tout simplement bloqué… J'ai refait le même chapitre quatre fois… Et puis est sorti le tome 6, que j'ai bien évidemment tout de suite lu, puis j'avais plus la tête à ma fic (et vous non plus d'ailleurs, je crois…) qui me parut soudain mauvaise à en crever… J'ai eu l'idée d'une autre histoire (la suite au tome 6, cette fois) que j'ai commencé à écrire…

Et puis, me suis-je dis, de toute manière, qui est-ce que ça intéresserait de lire _Vide_ quand le vrai tome 6 est sorti?

Alors, je vous la pose cette question, qui est-ce que ça intéresserait?

Parce que, comme vous l'avez vu, le Harry que j'ai imaginé (énormément affecté par la mort de Sirius et la prophétie) est TOTALEMENT différent du Harry du Prince au Sang Mêlé (dans lequel Sirius et la prophétie sont à peine mentionnés…).

Donc… Si, peut-être, vous n'avez pas trop aimé comment est devenu Harry ou le contenu (absence de…) du livre ou que vous êtes simplement curieux de savoir où s'en va le Harry de mon monde ridicule à moi, et voulez que je continue à publier la suite de _Vide,_ levez la main!

Puis, laissez un review pour m'aviser que vous l'avez, en effet,levée…

Si personne a changé d'avis sur les « Je t'en pris, écris la suite! », je promets de ne plus laisser mon histoire dans le coma…

Bonne journée à tous, (élan de politesse et de bonne humeur)

_- Moi_


	7. Sales gamins en fugue

**N/A :** Devinez qui est toujours vivante :D

Moi, bien évidemment! Quelle perspicacité, je vous dis pas…

Oui, je me suis décidée à continuer cette histoire. La sortie du tome 6 a été un gros bloquage et non seulement ça, mais ce bout-là m'a causé des tonnes de trouble. Je l'ai recommencé 5 fois! _Cinq!_ Cin-queuh! La torture, l'humanité! Mais bref, maintenant on y est.

Je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers. Un à un. Et avec sérieux, pour une fois dans ma vie. Pour dire vrai, et sans paraître quétaine (euh… trop dramatique ou téléroman-esque, pour ceux qui comprennent pas le terme…), c'est grâce à vous que j'ai fini par le finir ce foutu chapitre là! Avec chaque review, je me rassoyeais et me disais 'Bon. T'es capable. Go.' Et finalement, ça l'a marché! Ou enfin presque… Je tiens à vous avertir que c'est jusqu'à maintenant le chapitre le plus ennuyeux de l'histoire. Heh. Armez-vous de courage ou foutez le camp. Je vous aurais averti.

Pour ceux qui m'ont reviewé, j'ai répondu personnellement à ceux inscrits sur par courriel. Pour les autres, vos réponses sont en bas! Je me sentais reconnaissante… :D

Ah oui et, à propos du nom du dernier chapitre, _Acta es fabula_… Ça veut dire 'Fin de l'histoire', en latin.

Maintenant, récapitulons…

* * *

**Précédemment…** (Au fait, ça fait très téléroman, je trouve, comme début. Vous savez, quand ils disent avec une voix grave… _Dans les émissions précédentes… _Et là il y a tous les bouts intéressants des dernières émissions qui défilent… Bon d'accord. Je retourne au sujet…) 

Harry vivait chez les Dursleys pendant un moment indéfini de ses vacances (il en avait passé une bonne partie enfermé dans le placard, à cause qu'il s'était enfui la nuit pour transmettre un message urgent à Mrs. Figg : un avertissement à propos de la mort prédite de Théodore Nott, un camarade de classe). Puis est venu le chercher Mr. Weasley, voulant l'emmener à Square Grimmaurd. Harry, paniqué et récalcitrant, s'enfuit sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Mon Dieu que ça parait vraiment nul, décrit comme ça…

* * *

**6. Sales gamins en fugue**

Après quelques nauséabondes secondes de voyage, Harry ouvrit finalement les yeux sur un paysage de pub occupé qu'il reconnut bien vite comme étant le Chaudron Baveur. Heureux de voir qu'il y avait trop de monde et d'activité pour que sa présence se fasse remarquer, il se faufila entre les clients pour sortir rapidement du bâtiment.

Dans la rue, il ne s'arrêta que quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits avant de se remettre sur la route, sans trop regarder où il se dirigeait. La seule chose qu'il savait en ce moment était que quand Mrs. Figg reviendra avec le verre d'eau et que sa disparition sera découverte, ce qui allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, on se mettrait à sa recherche.

Et étant Harry Le Prévisible, il a très prévisiblement fui au Chemin de Traverse…

Ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait déjà déjà la famille Weasley, accompagnés de quelques Aurors le recherchant dans le Chaudron Baveur !

À l'aide de longues enjambées, il se déplaça rapidement entre les sorciers, lançant des regards furtifs autour de lui pour s'assurer de ne pas déjà avoir été localisé. Ce que, il remarqua vite, serait bien facile à faire étant donné que les allées habituellement grouillantes de monde étaient présentement considérablement plus vides.

Et un autre majeur inconvénient était que les sorciers présents semblaient le remarquer plutôt vite, lui lançant des regards suspicieux à son passage. Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant vu son apparence et la manière qu'il courrait comme si le diable était à ses trousses, tout en jetant des coups d'œil alarmés autour de lui comme un voleur tentant de s'échapper avant d'avoir été attrapé. Cela ne devait pas faire une belle image…

Tout en baissant la tête et rabattant la capuche de son large chandail le plus possible sur son front pour éviter de se faire reconnaître, Harry se creusa la tête pour trouver un endroit où il passerait inaperçu. Si une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il lui fallait foutre le camp d'ici au plus sacrant.

Et Harry rit presque tout haut. Un endroit où un voleur ou un bandit paniqué se fondrait dans le paysage ? Il ne lui restait qu'à se dissimuler dans un camp pour criminels, se présenter à Azkaban, demandant qu'on le cache pour un bout de temps, ou…

Il s'arrêta d'un coup.

Bifurquant instantanément, Harry se mit carrément à courir, ne prenant pas le risque de prendre son temps.

Bien vite il fut aux côtés de Gringotts et, hésitant, s'arrêta devant la banque quelques secondes. Il savait bien qu'il avait besoin d'argent, ce qu'il avait dans la valise étant juste assez pour quelques nuits dans une chambre louée. Et il lui faudra se nourrir… Mais Mrs. Figg avait sûrement déjà alerté tout le monde, probablement par l'intermédiaire de la poupée de porcelaine, et ils pouvaient débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre…

Ne prenant pas de chance, Harry passa à côté de l'énorme bâtiment et, regardant une dernière fois derrière son épaule, se glissa discrètement dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Harry marcha plus lentement, prenant cette fois le temps d'inspecter un peu ses environs. Tout était noir ou de couleur foncée, donnant une apparence de suie et de saleté, mais au second coup d'œil, tout était bien entretenu.

Son regard se posa sur une femme en longue cape grise foncée, discutant avec animation avec un marchand. Elle avait l'air irritée et agitait devant son nez un petit coffret de bois. Elle tenait par la main une petite fille en longue robe bleue foncé, celle-ci louchant presque tant elle était concentrée à lécher sa crème glacée à trois boules. La femme, avec sa stature droite et fière, portait la tête haute et ne semblait pas du tout dérangée à l'idée d'être aperçue dans un endroit de mauvaise réputation comme celui-ci.

Elle était bien une des seules. La population dans l'Allée était encore plus dispersée que sur sa lignée de boutiques cousine, mais cela ne causait heureusement pas de problèmes pour Harry. La plupart du monde avait des capuchons rabattus sur leurs visages, masquant efficacement leur identité. Quelques autres, comme la dame, ne voyaient rien d'honteux à se promener dans cette place malgré la mauvaise réputation. Mais toutes les personnes, inconfortables par le choix de leur emplacement ou pas, avaient une chose en commun : personne ne prenait la peine de porter attention aux autres passants, ce pour quoi Harry était infiniment reconnaissant. Les bien-fiers se concentraient sur leurs propres affaires tandis que ceux aux capuches relevaient à peine la tête de peur d'être reconnus. Ce qui donna comme résultat qu'Harry pouvait se fondre dans la masse sans aucun problème.

Dans l'immédiat, le plus pressant était de se rendre le plus invisible possible. Mais Harry se rendait bien compte que ça ne prendrait pas de temps pour qu'il soit dans l'obligation de trouver une place pour loger ou, au moins, de quoi se nourrir.

C'est ainsi qu'il plongea dans une boutique, traînant là quelques longs instants, avant de s'assurer que le chemin était sauf et d'embarquer furtivement dans une autre et ainsi de suite, ce jusqu'à la tombée du soir.

Épuisé par toute la tension que lui imposa sa crainte de se faire apercevoir et reconnaître, ainsi que fatigué de tourner autour de maints objets tout en forçant sa curiosité dans un petit coin, s'empêchant de les toucher par méfiance, il ne voulait à la fin de la soirée que de se trouver une place quelconque où se nicher et dormir un peu. Ce qui, bien sûr, était un problème, car il n'y avait justement _pas_ de place quelconque libre pour ledit nichage dans l'Allée des Embrumes. En tout cas, pas à ce qu'il sache… Et demander était hors de question vu que ça attirerait automatiquement l'attention sur lui. À moins que ce soit dit en passant…

Prenant sa décision, il tourna sur place à la recherche d'un objet disons… sûr… qu'il pourrait acheter. Il y avait des livres, mais aussitôt lui sauta à la figure le joli souvenir de celui dans la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque ayant l'aimable tendance de gueuler à tue-tête. Il y avait des figurines, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elles pouvaient faire et ne voulait pas exactement se retrouver empoisonné par le parfum que dégageait en fait l'une d'elles ou surpris comme il l'avait été par la main qui intéressait tant Malefoy en deuxième ann—.

Harry arrêta aussitôt de chercher et sortit de la boutique pour se diriger vers le magasin le plus important de toute l'Allée des Embrumes, j'ai nommé Barjow et Beurk.

C'était plutôt sombre dans la boutique, comme lors de sa dernière visite, mais assez de chandelles étaient installées ça et là pour pouvoir bien voir la marchandise. Harry se déplaça un peu dans l'établissement jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la grande armoire noire dans laquelle il s'était autrefois dissimulé pour espionner la conversation des Malefoys. Il s'en approcha à grands pas. Avant de tourner sur lui-même dans l'espoir de retrouver la main desséchée, il ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait en remarquant que le meuble paraissait bien moins grand qu'avant.

Il la trouva bien vite ; elle reposait toujours sur son petit coussin rouge, aussi maigre et desséchée qu'autrefois.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec M. Barjow, le propriétaire voûté et graisseux des lieux. Celui-ci le scrutait d'un regard suspicieux, s'appuyant sur une haute étagère de bois. Une main s'éleva aussitôt pour rabattre un peu plus la capuche sur sa tête.

« Chercherait-on quelque chose de particulier ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai déjà trouvé… Combien? » Harry indiqua la main desséchée d'un lent mouvement du bras. Il força un air indifférent sur son visage, écrasant de force la légère nervosité à l'idée de se faire reconnaître. Si le vendeur annonçait qu'Harry Potter était venu acheter dans sa boutique, la présence du garçon serait découverte instantanément et Dieu seul sait où Harry devrait ensuite courir se cacher.

Les petits yeux plissés le quittèrent une seconde pour loger le regard sur l'objet en question, avant de retourner furtivement au visage du jeune homme.

« Parce que vous savez déjà ce que c'est… ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit fermement Harry, tout en espérant qu'avoir l'air confiant était l'approche à adopter dans cette étrange situation. Le vendeur eut un petit air malicieux, s'imaginant sûrement coincer un adolescent s'essayant à une farce.

« Ah oui… ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

« Une Main de la gloire, sans aucun doute. » Une expression étonnée vint balayer l'air moqueur du visage de M. Barjow. Visiblement, le vendeur se souvenait de tous ceux à qui il avait parlé de la Main et, évidemment, Harry ne figurait pas sur cette liste. Il lutta pour garder son expression neutre, mais cette fois-ci dans un effort de cacher son léger amusement.

« Mais, comment— »

« Écoutez, vous me la vendez ou pas ? » coupa Harry. Il se sentait de plus en plus égayé par cette petite comédie.

« Oui, bien sûr, si vous en avez les moyens ! »

« Je les ai. Et à présent, je répète; combien ? »

M. Barjow l'observa encore quelques instants, visiblement indécis. Puis, alors qu'Harry sortit une bourse et enfouit la main dedans, faisant tinter les pièces de monnaie, le désir face à l'argent le poussa à ignorer ses doutes. « 16 gallions et quatre mornilles. »

Harry hésita quelques secondes. Il ne lui resterait plus beaucoup pour le logement, assez pour à peine deux ou trois jours au Chaudron Baveur. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas la place où il prévoyait rester… Il fouilla un peu sous le regard avide de M. Barjow et ressortit les pièces dorées et argentées qu'il garda dans la main le temps de ramasser sa nouvelle acquisition. Puis il les tendit au vendeur qui les accepta rapidement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. La petite étincelle d'amusement qu'avait éprouvé Harry en déconcertant le vendeur s'éteignit rapidement, ne laissant encore une fois qu'une légère indifférence.

Alors qu'Harry rangeait la Main dans sa valise, le propriétaire de la boutique ne put retenir sa curiosité :

« Et, dites, jeune homme… Qui êtes-vous ? » Ce coup-ci, la question n'était pas posée avec méfiance, mais avec seulement un léger intérêt. Toute perplexité avait visiblement fichu son camp à l'apparition de l'argent, déduit Harry, ravi.

« Ce n'est pas de vos affaires que je sache, non ? »

« Oh, euh… non, en effet. Ce n'est que je m'efforce de bien connaître mes clients, c'est tout. »

Harry se rendit compte que le refus de révéler son identité ne pouvait qu'attirer la curiosité de l'homme d'avantage. Encore en petit bonhomme auprès de sa valise, Harry tourna le visage vers M. Barjow et hocha la tête.

« Dudley Dursley. » Harry grimaça presque en entendant le nom sortir de sa propre bouche. Il avait rapidement décidé de ne pas utiliser celui de quelqu'un de l'école, vu qu'il y avait peut-être des élèves visitant la boutique – Malefoy le faisait bien, lui. Alors, oui. Un nom de moldu était la meilleure solution mais… _Dudley Dursley!_ Ah, l'horreur… Et bien sûr, maintenant le vendeur ne se privera pas de l'appeler —…

« Enchanté, M. Dursley! »

_Et merde…_

Harry poussa un léger grognement ennuyé, avant de refermer son bagage et de se redresser. Il empoigna la poignée et dit, comme en passant :

« Au fait, y aurait-il une place où on peut loger par ici? »

« Si vous sortez de l'Allée, tournant à droite après la banque Gringotts, vous verrez un bâtiment, le Chaudron Baveur. C'est une auberge populaire et aussi une porte au monde moldu, si ça vous chante… » Il cracha le mot _moldu_ avec une bonne dose de dégoût, ne surprenant Harry en aucun point.

« Oh, le Chaudron Baveur je connais. Mais c'est très bondé là-dedans… Il n'y aurait pas une place un peu plus tranquille? »

M. Barjow réfléchit quelques instants, ses doigts plongeant dans l'étendue de cheveux graisseux pour se gratter la nuque.

« Eh bien, il y a toujours le _Confundo_… Mais je doute que vous y appréciez le décor. La réputation de l'endroit a dégradé abruptement il y a quelques années et Arliemus a perdu la main avec sa clientèle… »

« Vous, ça va avec votre magasin ? » dit Harry, croyant bon de changer de sujet maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Le point sembla enthousiasmer le propriétaire.

« Oh oui ! Vous savez ici, j'ai des éléments uniques, qu'on ne vend _nulle part_ ailleurs, alors gênez-vous pas pour revenir surtout ! Voyez, j'ai ici des nouveaux Coquillages Criards. Gare à celui qui en pose un sur son oreille pour entendre le bruit de la mer, et _là_ nous avons… »

Tandis qu'Harry se déplaçait vers la porte de sortie, prenant soin d'éviter les subtiles sphères de lumière répandues par quelques chandelles, le vendeur le suivit en décrivant tel ou tel article. Le jeune homme le laissa poursuivre sur sa lancée.

Arrivant à la porte, Harry se retourna et inclina légèrement la tête. « Merci pour la Main, M. Barjow. Au revoir. » Et, en sortant, il entendit un dernier « Au plaisir de vous revoir, M. Dursley! » le faisant grimacer.

Bon, restait à trouver ce fameux trou connu sous le nom de _Confundo_.

Il passa près du petit kiosque auprès duquel vociférait plus tôt la dame en cape grise et demanda son chemin au marchant, qui le lui indiqua avec un air désintéressé.

oOo

L'endroit n'était pas si mal… Pas si on considérait le dernier logement qu'avait occupé Harry, en tout cas. Ce n'était pas très propre, et définitivement pas soigné ou moindrement chaleureux. Mais c'était une belle amélioration d'un placard à balais avec matelas miniature intégré.

Harry lança son unique bagage sur la couverture grise du lit avant de s'effondrer lui-même à ses côtés, bras et jambes écartées.

L'aubergiste avait un air un peu louche avec un tic nerveux lui faisant cligner l'œil dix fois à la seconde, mais avait sauté sur l'occasion pour accueillir un nouveau client et se ramasser quelques pièces. Harry avait été conduit à sa chambre qui était petite, grise et miteuse, mais satisfaisante à ses yeux.

Et maintenant qu'il était bien dissimulé des troupes de Dumbledore – ou du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait – il pouvait peut-être réfléchir à la situation.

Sa réaction avait été brusque. Peut-être irresponsable. Certainement inquiétante.

Mais pour tout dire, Harry s'en fouttait comme de la couleur de sous-vêtements de professeur Chourave.

Après avoir banni l'offusquante image et s'être réprimandé pour ne pas trouver d'expressions plus adéquates, il s'endormit, tout habillé.

oOo

Le lendemain, il se promena sur le Chemin de Traverse sous la cape invisible de son père, effectuant presque des pas de danse afin d'éviter les passants. Il découvrit en ramassant un journal par terre qu'il restait près de trois semaines avant la fin des vacances. Apparemment, il avait passé son anniversaire dans le placard… Pas que cela le dérangeait ; c'était juste que c'était un peu étrange de découvrir que ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait seize ans et il n'en savait rien.

Il prit soin d'enlever discrètement sa cape quelques fois dans la journée, pour rapidement faire un tour à la banque et à Fleury et Bott, s'armant d'argent et de quelques larges bouquins pour garder son esprit occupé.

C'est en passant près du célèbre glacier de Florian Fartarôme qu'Harry aperçut deux têtes rousses se démarquant parmi tant d'autres. Il s'agissait des jumeaux Weasleys qui, deux sundaes chacun, se démêlèrent de la foule pour se diriger plus loin dans la ruelle du Chemin de Traverse. Pour une raison quelconque il décida de les suivre et, surpris, les vit tasser une petite foule d'adolescents afin de rentrer dans une boutique de brique… mauve. Non seulement ça, mais au dessus de la porte et de la large vitrine s'étalait un grand écriteau où, en larges lettres fluorescentes oranges, était indiqué le nom du commerce :

**_Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux_**

Un petit sourire anima les coins de la bouche d'Harry. Peut-être irait-il leur rendre visite pendant son séjour ici…

oOo

Les quelques jours qui suivirent, Harry les passa enfermé dans sa chambre à feuilleter et lire les bouquins qu'il avait récemment acheté. On y décrivait des dizaines de sorts tout ce qu'il y a de plus divers ; il apprit entre autres l'incantation pour Transplaner – très utile – ainsi que celle pour donner des lueurs fluorescentes à des crapauds – si Neville se lance un jour dans le _rave_ et décide d'emporter Trevor avec lui, peut-être...

Avec un soupir il referma son bouquin, frustré du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas pratiquer les diverses incantations avec sa baguette. Par exemple, le sortilège de rupture qui nécessitait un mouvement précis et calculé de la baguette pour fonctionner comme il faut ; malgré ses nombreux essais, Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'effet de ses mouvements hasardeux sans voir le résultat de ses efforts.

Dehors, le village était profondément enfoui dans les noirceurs de la nuit. Les dernières personnes étant restées à se balader plus tard que les autres étaient depuis longtemps allées se coucher et si Harry présumait bien, il devait être aux alentours de trois ou quatre heures du matin. Lui-même n'était aucunement fatigué ; la régularité de son sommeil avait été vaguement troublée par son séjour dans le placard.

Il regarda par la petite fenêtre de sa petite chambre. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans l'Allée des Embrumes et c'était probablement aussi le cas sur le Chemin de Traverse, contrairement aux rues commerciales moldues sur lesquelles étaient toujours implantés quelques lampadaires allumés en permanence. Il jeta un regard oblique à sa cape d'invisibilité traînant sur le bord de son lit…

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Harry se décida à aller prendre l'air.

Une vieille chandelle brûlait sur sa table de chevet de bois quelque peu décrépit, sans pour autant jamais s'éteindre ou même se consommer. Un sortilège de préservation, sans doute. Il l'empoigna et décolla la cire chaude du chandelier afin de la réinstaller dans le poing fermé de son récent achat. La lumière s'intensifia d'un coup tandis que les doigts desséchés se ressaient autour de la source de l'éclairage.

Sa glorieuse Main en main, il sortit dans l'Allée.

Celle-ci paraissait encore plus sinistre et dangereuse qu'en plein jour, les petits bâtiments foncés entassés étroitement le long du chemin semblant bouger sous le jeu de lueurs que projetait la bougie.

Harry marcha.

Il n'y avait aucun but dans sa randonnée, aucune destination à ses pas. L'air était pas mal frisquet pour une nuit d'août et Harry se délectait des bouffées glaciales et de la sensation de chair de poule se mouvant lentement sur sa peau. Il avait toujours légèrement préféré le froid au chaud ; peut-être était-ce à cause qu'il avait tendance à crever de chaleur quand il était enfermé dans son placard…

C'est en passant près d'un petit établissement de pierre grise nommé – comme l'annonçait clairement l'écriteau rouge – _Style chez Susara_, que son attention fut captée par un léger mouvement. Il se tourna brusquement vers sa gauche, une main dirigeant la lumière sur la figure, l'autre braquant dangereusement sa baguette dessus, un sortilège sur le bord des lèvres.

C'était le Sinistros, assis tout droit par terre, insouciant du brusque éclairage. Son pelage noir semblait aspirer toute particule de lumière, ressortant au milieu du cercle illuminé l'entourant, comme un trou noir.

Ses yeux jaunes brillants fixaient le visage d'Harry, malgré le fait que celui-ci était bien invisible sous la cape. Harry baissa lentement sa baguette. La créature se poussa de sur ses pattes arrières pour s'avancer paisiblement vers le garçon puis s'arrêta une fois que moins d'un mètre les séparait, semblant attendre.

Le sorcier passa une main dans le duvet vaporeux de la créature. Puis, il se redressa et continua sa marche, sachant inconsciemment que le gros chien le suivrait. Ce qu'il fit, ses larges pattes ne produisant aucun son sur le plancher de dalles. Harry avait lui aussi depuis longtemps appris à se déplacer sans causer de bruit – gracieuseté de dizaines de tentatives d'échappée de Dudley et d'un nombre incalculable de marches dans le château de Poudlard – et cette camaraderie plutôt étrange et totalement silencieuse instaura en lui une plaisante sensation de paix.

Il avait l'impression de glisser incognito dans les rues désertes du Chemin de Traverse. Seul, mais accompagné.

Il regagna sa chambre tandis que les premières lueurs orangées coloraient le ciel.

oOo

Le lendemain il ressentit la même intense confusion qu'après la rencontre dans le cimetière. Le souvenir était précis, mais… délicat. Chaque détail qu'il évoquait lui semblait irréel, trop étrange pour être vrai. Il doutait de ce qui s'était produit. Se questionnait sur la nature de la réminiscence ; peut-être avait-il rêvé ? Remettait son bon sens en question…

Mais d'un autre côté… Il avait du mal à se convaincre que le Sinistros n'était rien d'autre que son imagination. La curieux texture de son pelage d'ébène, l'expression dans ses grands yeux ; une expression donnant, en partie, une impression de vide, mais d'un autre côté énonçant un incroyable calme et sérénité.

Aussitôt qu'il replongea sous sa cape, Harry se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott où il fouilla les étagères de fond en comble jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tomba sur un exemple du livre qui l'avait tant inquiété durant ses courses de troisième année : _Présages de mort : que faire lorsque l'on sent venir le pire._

Il s'empressa de l'acheter, délaissant son invisibilité le temps de se mettre en file d'attente et de payer, avant de retourner rapidement dans le calme de sa chambre.

Il passa au travers des dizaines de témoignages de sorciers présumant avoir connu quelqu'un étant mort après avoir aperçu l'infâme bête. Il découvrit que la superstition se répandait même parmi les moldus, où le gros chien noir était partout lié au décès d'une manière ou d'une autre. Gardien des portes de l'Enfer dans la mythologie germanique, accompagnateur de la Mort chez les Grecs, patron des embaumeurs dans la religion égyptienne…

Partout, c'était présage de malheur et de souffrances imminentes… Alors pourquoi est-ce que Harry se sentait si confortable et apaisé quand il était en présence de la créature ? Pourquoi n'était-il mentionné nulle part qu'il était possible de toucher le Sinistros ou de, disons, se balader avec sur le Chemin de Traverse ? De ce qu'Harry lut, personne ne disait avoir eu d'autres liens avec le gros chien que celui strictement visuel.

Peut-être que toute cette histoire n'était que l'imagination d'Harry s'ennuyant et s'inventant quelques nouveaux trucs pour s'amuser… Ça ou il devenait fou.

Une chance qu'Harry était assez habitué à se faire traiter de dingue pour ne pas réagir quand lui-même émit cette populaire supposition…

oOo

…Vert lime? Des briques… _vert lime ? _

La coloration mauve n'était déjà pas très habituelle au milieu des autres bâtiments de pierre grise ou brune. Mais les jumeaux avaient décidément manqué quelques leçons sur _ce qui est trop extravagant et ce qui ne l'est pas_ lors de leur – vaine – éducation. Les jeunes adolescents s'entassaient devant la vitrine, où brillait, clignotait et sautillait la nouvelle marchandise.

Dans le magasin, les jeunes enfants – avait-il vraiment déjà été de cette taille ? – couraient rapidement d'un côté et de l'autre, sans mentionner la foule qu'il y avait dans la boutique. Harry était généralement bien heureux pour le succès que semblaient avoir les frères de Ron dans le commerce, mais quand il était forcé à mettre en pratique de vraies figures de contorsionniste pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec des enfants bondissant d'un bord et de l'autre… Harry doutait qu'il avait déjà mentalement poussé autant de jurons.

Tenant bien tous les pans de sa cape près de lui pour ne pas qu'un gamin pile dessus et révèle sa présence, Harry parvint finalement à se rendre au comptoir. Pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait ni Fred, ni George derrière celui-ci.

Trois jeunes filles s'affairaient à répondre aux questions de la clientèle et à ramasser les pièces de monnaie avec enthousiasme. Elles lançaient de grands sourires à tout le monde et paraissaient décidément très sympathiques. Mais – chose qui dérangeait plutôt Harry – elles n'étaient _pas_ les jumeaux Weasley! Pas à ce qu'il sache en tout cas…

Avec la chance qu'il avait, c'était probablement justement le jour où les deux garçons étaient couchés dans leurs lits pour cause de grippe! L'un l'aurait attrapé et vu qu'ils étaient tellement indécollables, l'autre se la serait fait transmettre et bang! Les deux sont absents. Et Harry qui avait fait des mains et des pieds pour passer au travers de la grosse masse dans cette maudite boutique—…

Une des filles venait de dire quelque chose aux deux autres avant de se précipiter dans la porte près du comptoir, et si Harry avait bien compris, ce quelque chose sonnait énormément comme « Je vais demander à Fred et George… ».

Rapidement, il se glissa dans la chambre adjacente, avant que la porte ne se referme.

Si là-bas c'était coloré, ici…

Des chaudrons chauffaient des substances multicolores, des étincelles volaient, des objets à demie montés flottaient un peu partout… Et au milieu de tout ça s'esclaffaient les deux jumeaux, leurs têtes rousses tournant rapidement en têtes vertes, là encore, lime. Harry se surpris lui-même en sentant un petit rire réellement _amusé_ remonter les coins de sa bouche.

La vendeuse s'approcha d'eux, ne semblant pas du tout trouver la situation bizarre – et elle ne devait sûrement pas l'être… Fred et George n'avaient apparemment pas trouvé de monde pour tester leurs inventions – et leur posa quelques brèves questions. Les jumeaux répondirent, et avec un dernier sourire, la fille se remit à courir vers la porte. Harry bondit rapidement pour éviter une collision.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Harry s'approcha des deux inventeurs, qui restaient toujours étrangers à sa présence.

Une fois qu'il se fut subtilement glissé derrière eux, il ouvrit la bouche prononçant chaque mot haut et clair :

« Dites, le vert lime c'est une nouvelle mode ou quoi? »

C'était plutôt satisfaisant de les voir sauter un mètre dans les airs pour ensuite manquer de s'enfarger dans leurs propres jambes en se retournant trop rapidement. Harry se rappela qu'il y avait rarement du monde s'essayant à les surprendre ; de peur de s'attirer une vengeance de leur part ou simplement parce que c'était leur activité de faire sursauter les gens, pas le contraire.

Un duo de chevelures autrefois rousses voletait un peu partout tandis que Fred et George tentaient vainement de localiser la source de la question. Harry les laissa faire quelques instants avant de dévoiler sa présence.

Les visages interloqués des jumeaux prirent quelques secondes pour se fendre en d'immenses sourires et, d'un coup, Harry se trouva enveloppé dans un double set de bras.

Une fois que les rires des Weasleys se calmèrent et que les nombreuses tapes sur le dos d'Harry se raréfièrent, les deux blagueurs habituels prirent réellement le temps de le regarder.

Leurs sourires enjoués et soulagés furent remplacés par des expressions confuses. Et, remarqua Harry, étrangement appréciatrices.

« Harry! »

« Tu nous as fait peur! »

« T'as changé, dis donc!»

« Regardes-toi, tu as l'air… »

Là, les deux stoppèrent dans leur course verbale pour le toiser, se concentrant sur le mot à utiliser pour le décrire. Finalement…

« Dangereux… »

Et avec deux grands sourires identiques, les jumeaux se regardèrent avant de prononcer leur verdict :

« J'aime ça. »

Harry, quant à lui, était plus que confus. _Dangereux? _

«…Dangereux? » questionna-t-il avec un air incrédule.

« Ouais! » répondit un jumeau – qu'Harry soupçonnait d'être Fred – avec enthousiasme en balançant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Et ça te va bien en plus! » ajouta l'autre.

L'énergie de Fred et George était sérieusement troublante. Oui, Harry savait qu'il n'arborait plus la face amicale qu'il avait l'an passé et il savait que ça se remarquait plutôt facilement, mais, jusqu'à maintenant, le monde qui le voyait lui lançait des regards tristes et navrés, pas des félicitations sur son nouveau look!

Et cette inhabituelle réaction de la part des jumeaux rafraîchissait grandement Harry. Il arriva même à produire un demi-sourire presque sincère.

« Je te dis pas la panique quand tu t'es soudainement volatilisé! » Aussitôt, Harry se débarrassa du bras ornant ses épaules. Il savait que le sujet de sa disparition s'emmènerait vite, mais il ne se sentait pas confortable d'en parler pour autant. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine défensivement, son pseudo-sourire se dissipant vitesse grand V.

Les jumeaux remarquèrent le changement de caractère, mais avec leur insouciance habituelle, reprirent rapidement sur leur lancée.

« Maman est une boule de nerf sur le bord d'une crise de pleurs et papa se sent coupable d'être revenu bredouille et d'avoir essayé de te forcé à revenir à Grimmaurd. »

« Ron et Ginny ne savent pas trop quoi penser de ton évasion-surprise— »

« Mais nous on trouve pas qu'elle est si _surprise_ que ça! Ils s'attendaient à quoi en essayant de te forcer d'aller à cette place? »

« Au fait, bravo pour le lieu de cachette, ils essayent encore de te retrouver en vain et on les voit souvent avec des airs penauds. Et ils disent avoir cherché partout! » annonça… Fred ou George, peu importe, en administrant une tape amicale dans son dos.

D'accord… Les réactions des jumeaux étaient définitivement imprévisibles ; Harry ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'ils soient d'accord avec sa décision. En fait, il voulait juste les voir pour leur faire dire à toute leur famille de ne pas s'inquiéter et peut-être jaser un peu de ce qui se passe. Il était prêt à déguerpir après quelques brefs échanges verbaux, certain qu'ils avertiraient quelqu'un de sa présence. Mais non, ça semblait loin d'être leurs intentions.

« Alors, on peut dire à maman que tu vas bien? »

« Oui, oui… Dites-lui ça. »

« T'as pas l'air d'aller trop bien. »

« Mais fallait s'y attendre. » Harry savait qu'ils faisaient allusion à la mort de Sirius et il savait qu'ils savaient qu'il savait. Pourtant ils n'essayaient pas de changer rapidement le sujet et n'avaient pas l'air gênés de leurs paroles (Les jumeaux, gênés? Ha. Même pas dans une vie antérieure…). En fait leurs regards rieurs étaient devenus sérieux et déterminés à le soutenir.

Ce coup-ci le sourire était à peine visible, mais au moins il était sincère.

oOo

Harry alla ensuite voir les jumeaux un jour sur deux. Ils parvenaient parfois à lui rendre le sourire, même si celui-ci ne demeurait jamais longtemps sur son visage. Ils lui apprirent qu'ils s'étaient chargés de calmer leur mère. Et d'après leurs explications, l'interrogation qui s'ensuivit n'a pas dû être jolie. Apparemment, leurs parents essayaient de leur soutirer la moindre information sur la localisation d'Harry, mais les jumeaux refusaient de révéler quoi que ce soit, affirmant que le garçon est seulement venu les voir le temps de leur dire qu'il allait bien avant de disparaître à nouveau. Harry était amplement satisfait de la situation ; les parents Weasley n'avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter et lui pouvait venir jaser avec les jumeaux comme bon lui semblait.

« Hier on a eu droit à un vrai interrogatoire—»

« Oui, à part que Shacklebolt et Tonks ont essayé de camoufler ça en simple bavardage—»

« Très subtil au fait : 'Hé les jeunes, dites, _en passant_, où est Harry?' »

Harry, les écoutant raconter avec enthousiasme, espéra qu'ils exagéraient… Si c'était comme ça que les Aurors faisaient leur travail, où allait le monde? Une maudite guerre se préparait!

George – Harry apprit finalement à les identifier correctement – vit l'air sérieux et quelque peu alarmé sur son visage et le rassura : « Mais non, ils étaient plus discrets que ça… En fait, je pense pas qu'ils essayaient vraiment de nous cacher ce qu'ils voulaient de nous. Mais vu qu'on persiste à garder le suspense, ils continuent à nous harceler ! » finit-il avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Ça n'avait pas pris longtemps à Harry de comprendre que les jumeaux se délectaient de l'attention, leur offrant plus d'occasions que jamais de faire les fous.

« Au fait, Tonks a laissé glisser qu'ils vont repasser le Chemin de Traverse au peigne fin, alors fait attention. » ajouta Fred, sans pour autant sembler se soucier de ce qui se passait.

Cela surprenait encore Harry que les deux Weasleys étaient entièrement de son côté. Ils approuvaient de ses décisions, approuvaient de sa rébellion (mais ça n'était pas très surprenant vu qu'eux-mêmes adoraient vivre en dépassant les limites d'un bonne distance). Merde, ils approuvaient même de son étrange apparence, ce qui était le comble du bizarre.

Leur commerce marchait à merveille et vu qu'Harry avait refusé de prendre l'argent qu'il leur a fourni pour leurs débuts, ils le remercièrent plutôt en le bourrant de munitions à vie de leurs meilleures farces. Ils lui expliquèrent leur laboratoire de fond en comble et Harry était réellement impressionné par le nombre de choses que ces deux-là connaissaient, par la quantité de trucs magiques qu'ils maîtrisaient. Il en déduit qu'ils n'avaient juste pas voulu perdre leur temps à étudier pour leurs B.U.S.E.s et eut son raisonnement confirmé quand il leur posa la question.

Pour leurs inventions, ils utilisaient autant des sortilèges que des potions et Harry réussit même à les introduire aux principes de l'électricité, leur permettant enfin de comprendre les avantages d'un téléphone. Harry, quant à lui, ne pouvant rien faire à l'aide de sa baguette, apprit à concocter des potions étranges et essaya de retenir quelques sorts inhabituels qu'ils lui montraient.

C'était un soir qu'Harry concoctait de l'Essence d' Allégresse Concentrée que soudain George, qui était allé renouveler des sortilèges contre les vols à l'étalage dans la boutique, se précipita vers lui.

« Tu te souviens des plans de passage du Chemin de Traverse au peigne fin pour te retrouver Harry ? Et bien je crois qu'ils les mettent en action ! » Harry sauta instantanément sur ses pieds, ressortant sa cape de l'invisibilité d'un grand mouvement du bras. Aussitôt qu'il en fut recouvert, Fred alla à une fenêtre et en tira les longs rideaux. Il y avait en effet dans la rue plusieurs sorciers en robes écarlates et Harry aperçut aussi Shacklebolt dans la mêlée en simples robes noires, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y en avait aussi qui le cherchaient incognito.

Il pouvait se cacher ici, mais il y avait de grands risques qu'ils soupçonnent les jumeaux après l'information qu'ils leur ont transmise et fouillent donc plus ce bâtiment que tout autre… Non, il devait retourner à sa chambre au _Confundo_, ils ne le chercheraient pas là-bas.

Fred lui indiqua la sortie de derrière, qui débarquait plus sur le côté du bâtiment que dans son dos. Les jumeaux lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, jurèrent de ne rien révéler avant de refermer discrètement la porte. Harry se déplaça rapidement entre les boîtes à ordures, arrivant finalement face au Chemin de traverse. Il y avait aujourd'hui une foule particulièrement grosse et sûrement pas attrayante pour Harry, qui scruta la masse de monde bougeant d'un côté et de l'autre en petites vagues. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Harry prit une profonde respiration et se lança, se faufilant furtivement dans les espaces vides se formant entre les hordes de passant.

Il grimaça quand il dut passer à un cheveu de Hestia Jones, cette même sorcière qui s'était chargée d'enrober la maison des Dursleys dans des dizaines de sorts protecteurs – des sorts ne l'ayant pas empêché de sortir une deuxième fois, remarqua Harry en y repensant.

Puis, alors qu'il était rendu à quelques mètres seulement de ce coin de la banque Gringotts après lequel il y avait un virage emmenant à l'Allée des Embrumes, à quelques mètres seulement… La porte d'entrée de l'apothicaire s'ouvrit avec fracas et Harry eut tout juste le temps d'entendre le bruit saccadé que faisait une jambe de bois contre le plancher et un grognement mécontent bien familier qu'il plongeait derrière le coin de la bâtisse.

Harry remercia mille fois ses réflexes quand il entendit clairement la voix d'Alastor Maugrey, accompagné par le timbre plus doux de celle d'une femme étrangère. Puis, il glissa par terre, se tapissant dans un coin, et se mit à prier pour que l'Auror n'emmène pas son super-œil dans la direction de la large craque entre les deux boutiques adjacentes. Heureusement, il semblait trop occupé à manifester son mécontentement à sa collègue.

«… poursuivre des gamins en fugue ! Autrefois on nous faisait faire des choses sérieuses, comme combattre le véritable danger, agir sur ce qui importe. Pas jouer les maudites gardiennes ! Et que Kingsley me dise encore… »

Eh bien, ça venait confirmer les soupçons de George. Ils étaient bel et bien après Harry et en grand nombre aussi.

Il entendit ensuite le rire de la femme accompagnant le vieux sorcier puis leurs voix se perdirent dans les nombreux bruits de la foule.

Harry rampa un peu pour vérifier si Maugrey était bel et bien parti et faillit faire s'enjamber une personne se précipitant dans le même espace entre les bâtiments où il se dissimulait. Il crut d'abord qu'on l'avait trouvé, mais la personne s'étant faufilée dans la craque, manquant de peu de se prendre les jambes dans la forme accroupie de Harry, se glissa le long du mur opposé à celui contre lequel il se tenait, ne le voyant pas.

C'est alors qu'Harry vit le visage du garçon.

Théodore Nott.

Encore.

Le jeune sorcier était tout essoufflé et lançait des regards paniqués vers la foule, bouche et yeux grands ouverts.

C'est alors qu'Harry comprit que ce n'était apparemment pas lui que les sorciers s'entêtaient à trouver. Il n'y avait pas de doutes que cette procédure avait été suivie pour sa propre évasion. Mais c'était maintenant le tour à un nouveau fugitif de jouer à cache-cache avec les Aurors. Harry remmena son regard perplexe au flot humain sur le chemin des boutiques, juste à temps pour apercevoir un sorcier en robe rouge vérifier derrière les vidanges dans l'espace séparant le magasin de Mme Guipure et la Ménagerie Magique.

Ça ne serait pas long avant qu'il se dirige ici…

Harry détecta un mouvement du coin de l'œil et bougea juste à temps pour ne pas entrer en contact avec Nott, qui s'étirait pour regarder lui aussi qu'est-ce qu'il en retournait. Et remarquer lui aussi la menace approchante du dangereux Auror vérifieur-de-craques-entre-les-immeubles. Il pâlit en retournant se blottir contre le mur, complètement dans le fond et resta là, les yeux ronds, pendant quelques secondes. Puis, clignant des paupières, il sortit vivement sa baguette.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes. Le gars allait se faire repérer le temps de dire _merde_ s'il utilisait cette chose ! Heureusement, le Serpentard sembla reconsidérer sa brusque décision et retourna le bâton de bois dans les plis de sa robe.

Un autre coup d'œil signala à Harry que le sorcier approchait et là était le temps de déguerpir s'il ne voulait pas se faire attraper, lui aussi.

Car il était évident qu'il allait se faire prendre en restant ici. Le sorcier irait chercher Nott et trébucherait sur Harry et ta-da, d'une pierre deux coups -- bravo l'Auror !

À moins que…

Non, il se mettrait à crier.

Mais peut-être que…

_Non, Harry. Non._

Il se retourna rapidement, sondant le visage tendu du Serpentard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aiderait? Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison.

Mais Harry revoyait le visage du garçon, pâle et surpris, éclairé brièvement par un jet de lumière verte…

Avec une légère grimace, il retourna se placer près du garçon. Et avec un petit soupir et un roulement des yeux, il plaqua sa main invisible sur sa bouche.

Malgré le fait qu'il était assis, Nott sursauta violemment avant de ressortir rapidement sa baguette. Harry, ayant prévu le coup, était prêt à la saisir de ses mains. Les yeux bruns de la victime s'arrondirent encore plus en voyant sa seule arme d'autodéfense disparaître d'un coup. Il se mit à essayer de crier, ses mots transformés en bruits incompréhensibles par la paume de sa main.

Conscient que cela ne prendrait que quelques instants avant que le Serpentard ne se mette sérieusement à se débattre et que l'Auror pouvait apparaître devant eux d'une seconde à l'autre, Harry se mit à chuchoter furtivement au garçon :

« Ferme-la, j'essaie de t'aider! » Et avec ça il attendit quelques secondes pour que les mots enregistrent. Le silence se fit enfin.

Finalement, d'un grand mouvement de son bras libre, Harry balança sa cape autour des épaules du néo-fugitif, les enveloppant tous les deux dans le tissu soyeux.

La robe rouge apparut dans la craque quelques moments plus tard. Bougonnant, le sorcier jeta un regard furtif dans la petite allée avant de se gratter le nez, éternuer, s'essuyer le nez et disparaître hors de vue.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et retourna la tête vers son collègue de classe.

Les yeux grands, la bouche formant une mince ligne, Nott regardait fixement le visage d'Harry.

Euh…

Est-ce qu'il le croirait si Harry lui annonçait qu'il se nommait Dudley Dursley?

« …_Potter?_ C'est _toi?_»

Ah. Visiblement pas.

* * *

Ouais. Je sais. Mais je vous avais avertis. Au moins, c'est fini et, un conseil comme ça, lire en diagonale peut être très utile à certains moments… Enfin bref… Reviewez?

En tout cas, réponses, maintenant. :D

* * *

**Darkwing** : Heureusement, tu n'es pas la seule, mais même si tu l'avais été, j'aurais probablement continué à écrire la fic éventuellement. Merci beaucoup pour l'offre de soutient et tout ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Contente que cette histoire t'intéresse !

**Jadella **: Une supplication ? Mon dieu, je me sens flattée. :D Sérieusement, merci beaucoup pour le review. J'espère que le reste te plaira aussi, malgré ce chapitre un peu médiocre…

**Samia **: Tu n'aimes pas Ron et Hermione ? Dommage… Ce ne sont pas mes personnages favorits mais ils me tiennent quand même à cœur. Mais pour dire vrai, et en essayant de ne pas trop révéler, il ne va pas se comporter avec eux comme il le fait habituellement. Ça tu l'as sûrement déjà compris, avec la manière dont il ignorait les lettres de son amie. Pour le reste, je ne révèle rien, non, non, bouche cousue.

Vraiment contente que tu _kiffes_ ma fic (désolée, j'adore ce mot…) et m'en fait part ! Merci pour la proposition d'aide, je la tiendrai en compte :D

**Negazets:** Je t'imagine bien là, deux mains dans les airs, couette brune et tout et tout… Merci pour la description, ça rend les choses plus faciles :D! Oui, moi aussi j'étais pas mal décue de la tournure des événements dans le tome 6 (à part pour la mort de Dumbledore… Lapidez-moi mentalement de caillous si ça vous chante, mais je trouve que c'est une super bonne chose que ça se soit produit. Je ne vais pas élaborer, ça prendrait des heures…). Mon Harry est fabuleux ? Eh ben merci ! C'est juste comme ça que je me l'imaginais et c'est comme ça que je l'ai décrit… Enfin bon, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de laisser tes commentaires !

**Flo **: Je croyais que c'était grave au début… Je me sentais un peu ridicule de l'écrire comme ça quand sa propre créatrice l'a décrit carrément à l'opposé. Mais, en fin de compte, les fanfictions c'est fait pour ça ! Et j'écris ce qui me tente pour que ceux qui veulent, et qui veulent seulement, le lisent. Merci pour le review !

**Jenin **: Et une autre personne qui partageait la vision du Harry dans ma tête ! Hourrah ! Contente que tu aimes la manière que je l'ai écrit, même si c'est très très TRÈS différent du tome 6. En parlant du tome 6, on m'a même dit que les fans étaient plus touchés par la mort de Sirius que l'avait été Harry… Pas normal, je crois… Mais bon. She's the boss !

**Jessy **: Vote accepté ! Merci pour le soutien :D

**Toi (oui, toi Alex…)** : Tu vas bientôt arrêter d'insulter mes textes, oui ? …Méchante vilaine ! Honte à toi, cruellement écraser ma confiance de la sorte. Pffft…

**Elmisten** : Ah parce que vraiment la façon dont j'imagine la suite t'intéresse ? Même après ce chapitre, dis :D Non, vraiment, merci beaucoup pour l'encouragement. Je vais faire mon possible pour garder ton intérêt…

**flooT** : Adopter le sinistros ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il se laisserait adopter ? Mais je ne révèle rien là, rien du tout. :D Mon Dieu que je me sens cachotière… Ouh la la… Bon, suffit. Merci pour le review !

**yohina** : cligne des paupières quelques fois Wow. Je pense que ton review est le plus flatteur jusqu'à présent. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de savoir que du monde apprécie quelque chose de nullissime sortant de notre tête… o.O Weirdo au max. Et non, tu n'es pas la seule à me demander de continuer, mais un gros GROS merci pour ton charmant review. D'apprendre que tu tiens vraiment à cette histoire me rend un peu inconfortable surtout que je viens tout juste de sortir un chapitre horripilant à l'os… Reste avec moi et je promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour remonter la pente dans la suite :D Merci encore !

**Noeru** : Contente que tu aimes ! Et voici la suite, comme demandé !

**Eowyn** : Je l'ai fait le ptit effort ! Je l'ai fait ! -frappe les poings dans les airs en signe de victoire-Tu vois ? He, pour ce qui est du Ginny/Harry, je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'est un couple teeeellement merveilleux : romantique à souhait, prévisible à l'os, quétaine au bout ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait possiblement vouloir d'autre ? -roulement des yeux- T'inquiète, moi aussi j'était pas très enthousiasmée par leur soudain élan d'affection. Alors, non, aucune chance… Gros merci pour le review à ma fan number one :D

**Understandedlu un-understood** : Tu. M'adores ? Je. T'en remercie! J'aurais pas cru ue mon style s'écriture en tant que tel pouvait plaire à quelqu'un, mais voilà que j'ai la preuve du contraire:D Et quelle belle preuve en effet ! Et j'ai pas vraiment réalisé que je parlais avec beaucoup de sarcasme ou de cynisme, c'est juste mon style habituel je crois, mais contente que ça te plaît !

**Lilix28** : Merci ! Voilà donc la suite. :)

**Khliooz** : Mdr ! J'ai adoré ton review. Je n'ai pas planifié de Aller Cher bien francs, mais ça peut être arrangé. ;) Et oui, je sais. Deepness is thy name. C'est very profond et pensé comme tout ce que je dis d'ailleurs… Bon d'accord, c'est venu tout seul, par hasard ! Merci pour le joyeux review !

**Black-sun** : Merci pour le compliment ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)

**… (-soupir- aussi connu sous le nom de Camille…)** : Merci pour le charmant message laissé pour le chapitre 5… Vu que tu m'as rien dit de spécial, voilà… euh… Abrégeons : Y a rien à abréger. À part que j'ai une importante question pour toi… La _Diva_ ? C'est sorti de _où _ça ? J'exige une explication!

**Lilou **: Merci beaucoup ! Pour ce qui est de ton élan de violence envers les Dursleys, ça va être un peu dur de te défouler u que les personnages sont euh… fictifs. Mais sinon, l'oreiller est toujours une bonne solution ! « Mais, STP, ne me fais pas trop attendre ou je risque de ne pas survivre! lol! je crois que l'ordre va faire une crise cardiaque en ne voyant pas harry arrivé! » … o.O Euh… Désolée ? …Vraiment ? Et, remarque, je réponds aux reviews ce coup-ci!

**Bucky** : Merci pour le compliment, même si ça me rend un peu coupable de savoir que je te déprime… Mais c'est dans angst, t'es avertie :D Et tu me reçois 5 sur 5, très chère Française ? Ça c'est un bonus ! Merci beaucoup pour le review !

**Rini **: Merci ! Contente que tu aimes !

**Abel **: Pour le côté action, j'ai averti quelque part dans mes N/A. Il va y en avoir, mais pas tout de suite. Mais au moins tu aimes le côté psychologique comme tu dis, alors j'imagine que ça compense. Merci beaucoup !


	8. Chapitre Rejet retrouve sa famille

Bon ben….

Ce qui suit a été écrit il y a très exactement 2 ans et 49 jours… J'ai retrouvé ce fichier par pur hasard, et me suis rendue compte que je l'ai simplement jamais ajouté au reste sur le site. Oups. Je n'ai pas écrit depuis. Et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand monde qui lise encore cette chose. Néanmoins, j'ai trouvé ça désolant.

Je prends donc en pitié ce pauvre brouillon cruellement rejeté des autres et l'intègre à ses pairs.

(À partir de cetteligne, tout a été rédigé par une vilaine moi-il-y-a-2-ans-et-49-jours qui prenait un atroce plaisir à dresser le portrait d'un pauvre Harry emo se noyant dans sa propre amertume. Comme ce fut distrayant. Nostalgie):

* * *

Avant de commencer:

Théodore Nott: n'est pas un Serpentard pigé parmi tant d'autres que j'ai choisi afin de l'inventer de toutes parts. Vrai, il est plutôt insignifiant dans les livres. Et dans les films. Mais je l'ai pris pour une particularité mentionnée par J.K.R. sur son site web (voici d'ailleurs ses paroles mêmes): «Théodore est un solitaire très intelligent qui ne sent pas le besoin de faire partie d'une bande, même pas celle de Malefoy.» Elle voulait aussi insérer une scène dans le second et le quatrième film (mais ça l'a malheureusement foiré dans les deux cas) avec lui discutant avec Malefoy chez celui-ci pendant que leurs parents conversaient d'affaires de Mangemorts. Encore une fois, citation: «J'aimais vraiment cette scène [… parce que l'on voit rarement Drago parler à quelqu'un qu'il considère véritablement comme un égal…» Heh. J'ai donc quand même un peu de matière pour modeler le personnage.

Question de vous rafraîchir la mémoire:

_Car il était évident qu'il allait se faire prendre en restant ici. Le sorcier irait chercher Nott et trébucherait sur Harry et ta-da, d'une pierre deux coups -- bravo l'Auror !_

_À moins que…_

_Non, il se mettrait à crier._

_Mais peut-être que…_

_Non, Harry. Non._

_Il se retourna rapidement, sondant le visage tendu du Serpentard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aiderait? Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison._

_Mais Harry revoyait le visage du garçon, pâle et surpris, éclairé brièvement par un jet de lumière verte…_

_Avec une légère grimace, il retourna se placer près du garçon. Et avec un petit soupir et un roulement des yeux, il plaqua sa main invisible sur sa bouche._

_Malgré le fait qu'il était assis, Nott sursauta violemment avant de ressortir rapidement sa baguette. Harry, ayant prévu le coup, était prêt à la saisir de ses mains. Les yeux bruns de la victime s'arrondirent encore plus en voyant sa seule arme d'autodéfense disparaître d'un coup. Il se mit à essayer de crier, ses mots transformés en bruits incompréhensibles par la paume de la main._

_Conscient que cela ne prendrait que quelques instants avant que le Serpentard ne se mette sérieusement à se débattre et que l'Auror pouvait apparaître devant eux d'une seconde à l'autre, Harry se mit à chuchoter furtivement au garçon :_

_« Ferme-la, j'essaie de t'aider! » Et avec ça il attendit quelques secondes pour que les mots enregistrent. Le silence se fit enfin._

_Finalement, d'un grand mouvement de son bras libre, Harry balança sa cape autour des épaules du néo-fugitif, les enveloppant tous les deux dans le tissu soyeux._

_La robe rouge apparut dans la craque quelques moments plus tard. Bougonnant, le sorcier jeta un regard furtif dans la petite allée avant de se gratter le nez, éternuer, s'essuyer le nez et disparaître hors de vue._

_Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et retourna la tête vers son collègue de classe._

_Les yeux grands, la bouche formant une mince ligne, Nott regardait fixement le visage d'Harry._

_Euh…_

_Est-ce qu'il le croirait si Harry lui annonçait qu'il se nommait Dudley Dursley?_

_« …__Potter?__ C'est __toi?__»_

_Ah. Visiblement pas._

oOo

Théodore Nott continuait à le fixer de ses grands yeux étonnés, attendant visiblement une réponse quelconque.

_Bon. Et maintenant _quoi?

Harry prit quelques secondes pour se féliciter pour une autre action impulsive et stupide, avant de se mettre à réfléchir furieusement aux conséquences qui en écouleraient. Étrange comme celles-ci le frappaient toujours en pleine face légèrement _trop tard_…

Il pouvait se lever d'un bond, emportant la cape avec lui et donc disparaître aussitôt, laissant le garçon nager dans la confusion. Comme ça, il penserait peut-être que le Harry qu'il venait de voir n'était qu'un étrange aspect de son imagination tordue.

Oui, ça ou il irait raconter ce qui venait de se produire à telle ou telle personne et du coup, l'emplacement du Gryffondor serait découvert.

S'il se faisait finalement attraper par les Aurors le traquant et le leur disait à eux, les recherches redoubleraient et Harry aurait encore plus de chances de se faire attraper et traîner à square Grimmaurd contre son gré. Si, par contre, il décidait de le babiller à, disons, son bon ami Malefoy, le petit con irait à son tour raconter ça à sa mère ou peut-être même à sa charmante tante Bellatrix et l'idée d'avoir des Mangemorts à ses trousses dans l'Allée des Embrumes ne plaisait pas particulièrement à Harry non plus.

Conclusion: il ne pouvait pas laisser le Serpentard tout seul.

Mais peut-être aussi qu'Harry pouvait lui lancer un sort qui effacerait tout souvenir des dernières quelques minutes de son existence et pourrait ainsi déguerpir en paix. Le seul hic était que toute utilisation de la baguette était strictement hors de question ou il se ferait repérer encore plus rapidement que s'il prenait la chance de laisser Nott ici.

D'ailleurs celui-ci commençait à s'impatienter:

«Potter! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?Comment t'as…? » et avec cela il gesticula énergiquement autour de lui avec ses mains, à court de mots pour décrire l'apparition d'Harry en plein milieu de l'espace entre les bâtiments. Ou, du moins, c'est ce qu'Harry en déduit.

Il pourrait garder le silence. Refuser obstinément d'ouvrir la bouche le temps de se concentrer sur la suite de ses actions. Malheureusement, le Serpentard s'entêtait à être irritant. Évidemment.

«T'étais pas là y'a deux secondes! J'ai vu—t'étais pas là. Et puis soudain t'étais là et—comment t'as…?» et il répéta ses mouvements de mains, tentant à nouveau de démontrer quoi que ce soit qu'Harry espérait comprendre.

«J'ai…» Ses mains exécutèrent une parodie de la gesticulation incessante qu'utilisait Nott,«à l'aide de moyens personnels. Maintenant, ferme-la quelques secondes que je réfléchisse un peu.» Son ton était sec et agacé, reflétant d'ailleurs parfaitement bien son humeur.

_Donc._

S'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette, l'option 'effacement de la mémoire' était définitivement hors de portée. À moins bien sûr qu'il lui abatte un ou, préférablement, _des_ coups sur la tête dans l'espoir de l'assommer et affecter sa mémoire. Malheureusement, le côté pratique d'Harry s'opposa à l'idée. Alors cela voudrait dire que—.

« Que tu _réfléchisses_? J'étais pas au courant que ça figurait dans tes capacités. Potter, tu comptes expliquer ce qui se passe, oui?»

Aurait-ce été trop demandé de tomber sur un Serpentard aimable et compatissant? Un peu de patience n'aurait pas fait de mal non plus.

«T'as fini de gueuler comme ça? Un des Aurors va nous entendre!» chuchota-t-il furieusement.

Ça lui ferma son clapet. Hallelujah. Dieu merci pour les petites faveurs. Sa bouche une mince ligne, Nott plissa les yeux et les fixa sur le Gryffondor qui profita de ce temps de silence pour rapidement prendre une décision.

Apparemment, il n'y avait aucun moyen de laisser le garçon ici. Ce qui ne lui laissait qu'un choix: l'emmener avec soi. Et cela exigeait un 'merde!' bien senti qu'Harry ne tenta même pas de réprimer.

Avec un dernier soupir désespéré, il se redressa et, empoignant le bras du Serpentard, le força lui aussi à se lever.

«Viens, il faut qu'on parte.»

«Quoi? Pas question!»

Naturellement, il coopérait.

«Il est pas question que j'aille où que ce soit avec toi, Potter!Maintenant, lâche-moi!» Il essaya de se dégager de la poigne d'Harry et, ce faisant, repoussa la cape de sur ses propres épaules.

Harry comprit aussitôt, par l'expression abasourdie sur le visage de Nott, qu'il était redevenu presque entièrement invisible aussitôt que le Serpentard quitta le refuge de la cape. Le 'presque' étant justifié par le fait que le tissus retombait maintenant autour de son poignet, laissant la main encore bien cramponnée autour du bras du garçon bien visible à celui-ci.

Une main flottant dans les airs. Quoi de mieux pour apaiser une personne ayant déjà les nerfs en boule?

Nott, les yeux paniqués, se mit à se débattre comme un fou, tentant d'échapper à la Terrifiante Main Flottante tandis qu'Harry, propriétaire dudit membre, tâchait de ne pas lâcher prise au cas où son captif ne décide de déguerpir dans la foule une fois libéré. Il se rendit rapidement compte que, si leur pseudo-lutte continuait, les mouvements brusques du Serpentard allaient attirer l'attention de quelqu'un sur le Chemin de Traverse et se débarrassa lui aussi de sa cape.

Nott figea net. «…Encore?Merde, t'as encore fait ton truc, t'as—»

«Écoute-moi bien.» coupa brusquement Harry «Ce _truc_, c'est une cape d'invisibilité. Ça rend invisible, tu piges? Alors, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'un Auror passant par là te voies et t'embarque avec lui, tu vas grimper là-dessous cette seconde même.» Et, ne lâchant toujours pas le bras du garçon, il lui tendit fermement un pan de la cape de l'autre.

Nott ne sembla pas être enthousiaste à l'idée de suivre les ordres du Survivant, mais finit par empoigner le tissu et se glisser dessous. Harry l'y rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, jetant un regard vers l'ouverture sur le Chemin pour vérifier s'ils avaient été aperçus. Heureusement, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas.

Le Serpentard attendait, ses yeux foncés maintenant un regard meurtrier à la hauteur du visage d'Harry. Il tendait son bras captif devant lui.

«Alors, tu comptes me lâcher bientôt?»

«Non.» Un dernier regard dans la foule, pour être bien certain… «Maintenant, il faut qu'on sorte de ce trou. Ça va pas être facile de passer inaperçus là-dedans, je t'avertis. » répondit-il en indiquant la masse de monde du pouce. Son compagnon ne broncha pas.

«Non, mais tu te prends pour qui Potter? T'apparais de nulle part, me lance quelques ordres et t'attends à ce que je les suiveà la lettre ? Lâcher le bras et donner des explications, mes conseils pour les premières étapes d'un bon commencement.» Au moins il avait baissé le ton, maintenant que sa vague de panique avait passé. N'empêche qu'il n'avait pas l'air plus prêt à coopérer pour autant.

« Tes conseils vont finir par nous faire attraper par les bonhommes du Ministère, tu comprends ça?»

Nott leva les sourcils. «Parce qu'Harry Potter fuit le Ministère maintenant?»

Harry se pencha un peu plus en avant.«Harry Potter n'est apparemment pas le seul.» Et revoilà les yeux qui se plissaient dangereusement.

«Qu'est-ce qu tu me veux, Potter?»

«Que tu suives mes directives durant quelques minutes, c'est tout. Viens avec moi, ensuite, je t'explique.»

«Et quoi encore? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas m'emmener droit dans les mains des Aurors?»

«_Je_ te le dis! Écoute, si j'avais voulu que tu te fasses attraper, j'aurais rien fait quand l'Auror s'était pointé entre les immeubles tantôt! Et tu serais déjà avec eux à l'heure qu'il est. Alors, tu veux bien me faire confiance _deux foutues minutes_ qu'on se retrouve à l'abri?»

«Te faire confiance? Non, mais tu rêves Potter. Et 'à l'abri' ça se trouve à être où exactement?»

Harry se retenait maintenant pour ne pas pousser un grognement de frustration. Mais, à peine.

«Dans une auberge. Une auberge où personne ne pensera à venir nous chercher. Enfin, je l'espère…»

«Ah, ça tu vois c'est rassurant.»

«Juste…» Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux avec exaspération «… viens. On va sortir de là, on va passer à travers la foule. On va se rendre à destination et là tu me poseras toutes tes questions, d'accord?»

Nott ne répondit pas quelques secondes, considérant ses options. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'une, savait Harry, mais le Serpentard s'entêtait à refuser de comprendre cela. «Et comment tu comptes y parvenir à ton auberge? On ne peut pas transplaner et si tu veux le faire à l'aide du réseau de poudre à cheminette, on est certains de se faire prendre.»

«Merci, je suis au courant.» Harry dit entre ses dents, voyant quelques robes écarlates passer dans la foule du coin de l'œil. «C'est près d'ici, on n'utilisera ni l'un ni l'autre.»

Les yeux plissés s'arrondirent un peu. «C'est pas le Chaudron Baveur, quand même? Bonjour la subtilité, Potter! Ils vont me retrouver avant qu'on ait le temps de demander une chambre—»

«Non, ce n'est pas le Chaudron Baveur! On a plus le temps, viens.» Et avec ces derniers mots, il s'assura que la cape les recouvrait bien avant de se diriger vers la masse de sorciers, tirant le Serpentard récalcitrant derrière lui.

«T'es sûr qu'on est invisibles?»

Harry stoppa.

«Est-ce que tu me voyais tout à l'heure?»

«Non…»

«Alors la cape semble encore fonctionner.Maintenant, plus un bruit. Suis-moi de très près et tache de ne toucher personne.»

L'épreuve était décidément plus compliquée à deux. Il fallait trouver des espaces libres plus grands pour pouvoir y entasser un duo invisible et ne pas entrer en contact avec les gens était carrément tache impossible. Heureusement, dans une foule comme celle-ci, peu de monde y portait attention. Ils arrivèrent finalement à Gringotts et Harry, soulagé, se dirigea vers l'Allée des Embrumes, certain qu'il y aura moins de sorciers qu'il n'y en avait sur le Chemin de Traverse, quand il sentit un poing agripper le dos de son chandail pour le stopper net.

«Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_, Potter?» lui chuchota furtivement Nott dans l'oreille.

«Je me rends à l'auberge, comme prévu!»

«… Je n'entre pas là-dedans.»

«Quoi? Pourquoi pas?»

«Quelqu'un… On va me reconnaître.»

«Nott, on est _invisibles_!»

Il sentit les doigts de relâcher un peu dans son dos, mais le garçon hésitait encore.

«Écoute, personne ne te verra, personne ne saura _même_ que t'es dans les alentours.»

Une autre pause incertaine, puis «Si je me fais attraper, je te jure que tu me le paieras.»

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne fit que continuer à avancer vers l'Allée, sachant que Nott faisait de même derrière lui.

Le Serpentard ignorait à quel point ses mots étaient justes. S'il se faisait attraper, que ce soit par un camp ou l'autre, Harry en récolterait certainement les conséquences. Alors il était mieux de ne pas le perdre en chemin.

oOo

«Merde, Potter! Ça t'es déjà arrivé de lire la définition de 'propreté' dans le dictionnaire? Ou de 'ordre' ou même de 'milieu où il est possible de circuler sans se péter une jambe'? C'est un vrai bordel ici, tu y es vraiment parvenu tout seul?»

Harry poussa un grognement avant de s'affaler sur son lit. Qui n'était d'ailleurs pas fait.

Nott restait près de la porte, surveillant les tas de vêtements, livres et autres choses non identifiées attentivement, comme ci une créature allait surgir de quelque part d'u moment à l'autre. Finalement, il alla se percher sur le bord du lit, sondant attentivement le visage d'Harry.

«Quoi?»

Nott fronça les sourcils. «T'as changé.»

«Comment ça, j'ai changé? Tu me connaissais même pas.»

«Peut-être pas, mais je ne sais pas si t'en es conscient mais t'es célèbre. Y'a pas moyen de ne pas te remarquer la tronche de temps à autre.»

Harry poussa un soupir et se recouvrit les yeux de son avant-bras. Si seulement, _si seulement_,il pouvait contrôler ses impulsions parfois !

«J'veux dire, physiquement, t'as…» Une pause. «Bordel, tu comptes m'expliquer qu'est-ce qui arrive à la fin?» Harry se dévoila les yeux pour voir que l'expression pensive s'était rapidement dissipée du visage du Serpentard pour être remplacée par une furieuse impatience. Il se releva lentement.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?»

«À quoi tu joues?»

Bon, c'était plutôt brusque ça. Et pas très précis. Nott ne sembla par contre pas attendre une réponse et continua sur sa lancée.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fouttais, là, dans l'allée? Et pourquoi tu m'as emmené dans ce trou d'auberge? J'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe et toi, tu t'étales sur ton lit comme si rien ne venait de se produire! Tu me dois des explications et je vais pas attendre plus longtemps pour les avoir.»

« J'étais déjà dans l'espacement entre les immeubles avant que tu n'y arrives. J'ai vu l'Auror s'approchant de là tout comme toi. Je t'ai juste dissimulé.Et pour ce qui est de l'auberge…» Il ne pouvait tout de même pas y dire qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de le laisser aller libre, cause de manque de confiance. Nott saurait automatiquement qu'il avait le sort d'Harry entre les mains et cela était à éviter, vu qu'il pourrait facilement user de l'avantage.«… c'est une bonne, disons… cachette. Du moins, pour moi ça l'a été.»

«Alors tout ça, tu dis que c'est pour m'aider. Maintenant, explique-moi une chose, _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider?»

Ça c'était une question qu'Harry se reposait en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi diable l'a-t-il aidé? Pourquoi?

Il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules en tant que réponse. Étant donné qu'il n'en avait pas encore trouvé pour lui-même.

* * *

Me revoilà vieillie de 2 ans. S'il y a quiconque qui a lu ce dernier ajout, pourquoi pas me faire signe? C'est vieux (ce qui signifie que tous les côtés négatifs de l'histoire je les blâme sur le manque d'expérience de vie et la naïveté que je possédais dans le temps), mais les réactions m'intéressent tout de même, bien entendu.:D

- Moi


End file.
